Happily Ever After
by HGFics
Summary: PostHogwarts. She left him when he needed her most, but Harry has never forgotten Ginny. So what happens when suddenly, he finds her in a new country, with a new name, and with children?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, its all J.K Rowling's. So please don't sue me!  
  
A/N- I know it is sort of fluffy and stuff, but I promise there IS a plot! Please be patient with me. I have this thing about expositions I guess. Read and enjoy. And PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Potter," came calls from all around the stylish, modern floor of office space, full of robe-clad people all vying for just one look from the most famous wizard in the world: Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked around and smiled at all of the friendly faces. He still couldn't get used to being called Mr. Potter all the time, since he was only twenty-one years old.  
  
"Mr. Potter, the Minister would like to speak with you. She has called you to come immediately," Amelia Bones' secretary, Alexis Kwikwill said, walking by his side as he made his way to his office. Harry nodded.  
  
"All right, Lex, tell her I'll be there in a minute. How's your sister? She finished her Healing courses at St. Mungo's yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, although if you ask me it is pretty irresponsible of St. Mungos to train nitwits like her to fix people. If that girl were any slower she'd be going backward. Can't think on her feet, that's what." Alexis said distastefully. Harry knew how much she loved her sister, however much she complained about her. "Now you get in there. You know how Minister Bones gets." Harry kissed his friend on her cheek, drawing jealous stares from the young witches around the office, and stepped into the Minister of Magic's office.  
  
"Yes, Minister Bones?" Harry said to the patient-faced, intelligent witch across the marble table.  
  
"Harry," She said sternly, not even bothering to greet him, "You have to stop this. Do you really want to be thrown off England's Quidditch team? You don't just go and steal the other team's mascot! I know this is some sort of Muggle tradition, but to go and kidnap Ireland's leprechauns! I told you last year if you did this, I wouldn't cover for you again. What do you have to say for yourself, young man?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, a heartrending, disarming smile that had melted the hearts of women around the wizarding world, the same smile that had won him the Witch Weekly's most charming smile award three times, much to his chagrin. He hated the thought of himself being a second Lockhart.  
  
"Now, Amelia, we were just having some fun! Its my duty as the Captain of England's Quidditch team to keep their spirits high. We thought if was funny. It wasn't meant to be mean or anything. Anyway, I am having them delivered back to Ireland today." Harry said cheekily.  
  
"Well, at least you got that cleared up by yourself. Never again, Harry, or I promise you your legendary Quidditch career will come to an end." She glowered. Then her eyes lightened and she smiled at him. "So what is this I heard about you throwing that prank at the annual Prophet's Ball? Some sort of firework, I understand." Her eyes twinkled. "Well," Harry replied, sitting down comfortably on one of the black felt chairs, "It was so stuffy. All those rich, famous, elitist people needed to be toned down a notch or two."  
  
"As if you weren't the very richest and most famous of them all," The Minister said sarcastically. Harry laughed.  
  
"At least I don't act like all those snobs. I took Lex with me. You should have seen the commotion it caused. No one there knew who she was. You should have heard the whispers. Who's that gorgeous woman on Harry Potter's arm? they all asked. It was great when they found out she was 'just the Minister's secretary'."  
  
Amelia Bones' face softened. "It really was wonderful of you to take her. God knows that girl never has any fun, what with scrounging up enough Galleons to get her sister through her courses and trying to live through her parents' death."  
  
"I was lucky. She's a beautiful woman. All of the men were drooling over her long black hair and big, dark blue eyes. She was the belle of the ball." Harry smiled. "Now, I really have to go. We have an emergency Quidditch practice- called by yours truly- to brush up before the World Cup on Monday. You are coming aren't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But after the season's over, you come right back here to your office. The Auror department misses you during the season. Now go." Harry kissed her cheek and waved goodbye.  
  
"What a boy," the Minister sighed proudly, and got back to the report on stolen magic carpets handed in by Percy Weasley, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

* * *

Harry Apparated to the Chudley Cannon's locker room, where he was immediately amongst thirteen orange-and black-robed figures.  
  
"Hey," Harry said to everyone as he sat down next to his best friend. Ron turned to him.  
  
"Hey mate!" Ron said, slapping Harry on the back, "Ready for practice? Gonna drill us hard today or what?"  
  
"Well, I have a couple of surprises," Harry said mysteriously. Ron frowned.  
  
"Like wha- OOF!" Ron said as he fell to the ground while trying to tie his shoes. He got up, his ears and face scarlet. The whole locker room erupted into laughter. Ron grinned foolishly.  
  
"All right team, lets get out there! Start out with a couple laps around, then practice some of those dives and that formation I taught you. I have to go get something ready." Harry shoved a surprised team out of the room. Usually he drilled them so hard they could barely walk.  
  
Harry ran out to the shed behind the locker rooms and muttered 'wingardium leviosa', levitating a large burlap sack onto the back of his broomstick- a Lightning VI model custom-made for the Chudley Cannon's team. He flew up to the goal posts and waited for the team to finish five minutes worth or lapping and diving before untying the bag.  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. He let sixty water balloons loose, casting a charm on all of them to keep them flying in the air.  
  
"All right team," He shouted, "Lets see how good you are- while being attacked by water balloons!"  
  
Two hours later, fourteen very tired, very happy, very wet people trudged into the locker room.  
  
"God, Harry," Ron said, "If we can't even play against water balloons, how are we going to play against real people?"  
  
Harry glared at his best friend.  
  
"Guys," He said in his pep-talk voice, "and girls," he added hastily at a look from Laura Swift, "Whose entire team has been selected to play for England in the World Cup Final for three years in a row?"  
  
"The Cannon's!" They chorused.  
  
"Who has the best Chasers in the league, according to the Quidditch Illustrated and Daily Prophet?  
  
"WE do!" They shouted.  
  
"Who has the two best Beaters in the game?"  
  
"WE do!" They yelled.  
  
"Whose Keeper has never let a single penalty shot get through?"  
  
"The Cannons!" The team high-fived, their spirits uplifted. Harry grinned.  
  
"Besides, Ireland isn't half as good as it used to be, now that Lynch retired. Those water balloons were better than half of their players!" Harry said. The team nodded.  
  
"Well, now that the pep-talk is out of the way," Harry said, "We really have to win this Final. It'll be the first time England has won four years in a row. So keep practicing, but don't work yourselves too hard. I'll see you all Monday- at the game!" The team left the locker room, chattering to themselves. Ron headed towards Harry.  
  
"Harry, mate, you have to come over to dinner tonight alright? Hermione misses you- you haven't see her for a week. She's going to order out- that poor girl still can't cook for her life." They laughed together. Cooking was one thing Hermione hadn't been able to learn from a book.  
  
Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged during the last term of seventh year, a week before Harry had defeated Voldemort. They had gotten married the summer after, after Harry and Ron had been accepted to the Chudley Cannon's team. Hermione became the youngest witch to ever sit on the Wizengamot, and was the Head of the Department of Magical Research and Development. Ron and Harry, who played Quidditch during the spring and summer, were Aurors through the fall and winter.  
  
Harry was the reason the Cannons were the best Quidditch team in the league internationally. He had started straight out of school- already and star and famous, all Quidditch enterprise offered him a spot on their team. In the end, Harry decided to remain with Ron. The first season had gone well- Oliver Wood had been Captain and Ron reserve Keeper, Harry as Seeker. But it was when Wood left and Harry became captain that the team took off.  
  
The second year on the team, The Cannons never lost a single game; Harry always caught the Snitch. He was the youngest Seeker ever drafted, being only seventeen; he was the only Seeker to have never lost the Snitch to the opposing side; he was the youngest Captain ever named; he invented formations and plays and strategies that no one had ever dreamed of. Harry led the Cannon's to three consecutive victories in the World Cup. The fourth would be an international record.  
  
Harry waved to Ron and Apparated to his apartment in London. After Sirius's bequest and the contents of his vault as well as the Potter Family Vault being turned over to him when he was of age, Harry had been left with a considerable amount of money- enough that he could live out his life never having to work, living in complete luxury. Not only did he have millions and millions of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, but he also owned various estates. It was his wealth that had put him at the very top of the social ladder- that, and the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who- Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. The London apartment was the only estate he ever occupied.  
  
A big, roomy flat, with pure white walls, comfortable, modern, black leather sofas and armchairs, steel bookshelves and modern lighting, steel fixtures and minimalist furniture, the flat was the spitting image of a wealthy bachelor's pad. Harry liked the space, but he often felt lonely...as if the rooms needed to be filled with something other than rare black and white paintings and expensive rugs and furniture.  
  
Quickly Harry showered and dressed in some khakis and a black dress shirt. He put on some Clarks and Apparated into Ron and Hermione's sitting room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running to him and wrapping him in a suffocating hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said affectionately. He sniffed, "Something smells good around here. It can't be your cooking that means!"  
  
Hermione whacked his arm. "Just because I don't cook," she said witheringly, "Doesn't mean I can't."  
  
Harry hid a smile and sat down at the large wooden table. Ron and Hermione's flat was much more to his taste than his own- clean and neat (it was Hermione, after all), it was furnished with rich mahogany furniture. There were walls lined with books (again, Hermione), and decorated in rich white and deep blue tones.  
  
Ron stumbled into the kitchen, flaming hair still wet from a shower. He sat down with Harry and Hermione put the ordered food on the table and plopped into a chair.  
  
"So Harry," Hermione said, her face stern, "What's this I heard about you going to see the Minister today?"  
  
Harry looked abashed. He didn't like admitting his little...misdemeanors to Hermione. "Well," He said hesitatingly, looking at Ron, who slashed a finger across his throat warningly, "She just...er...wanted to...er...thank me." Harry finished lamely.  
  
"Thank you for what?" Hermione asked, shoveling some mince pie into her mouth.  
  
"Er...just for...for taking Lex to the ball!" Harry said, pleased with his own quick thinking. Hermione noticed his guilty expression.  
  
"Harry James Potter," She said exasperatedly, "I think, after being friends with you for eleven years, I would be able to tell when you're lying to me. Now tell me the truth."  
  
Harry sighed and mumbled, "IkidnappedtheleperchaunsfromIrelandsteambutIalreadyavethembacksoitdoesn'tre allymatteranyway."  
  
Hermione looked at him angrily. "Again?" She exclaimed. "Last year you took France's Faeries. The year before you actually took Egypt's Genies in their actual lamps. Now you take Ireland's leprechauns?"  
  
"And you," She turned to Ron with a glint in her eye, "You were in on this, weren't you?  
  
Ron looked to Harry pleadingly. Harry decided it was time to turn on the charm.  
  
He flashed Hermione a charismatic I-Know-I-Was-Wrong-But-Aren't-I -Absolutely-Adorable smile. She stared at him for a moment, then laughed.  
  
"All right, all right, I won't nag about it. Have some more pudding, Harry. How you manage to feed yourself, I'll never know."  
  
"It isn't fair that he has a smile like that," Ron grumbled, "If I had I would have gotten away with so much more."  
  
Harry just grinned cheekily at his friend, earning a carrot thrown at his ear. "Hey!" Harry said, "No fair!" At this he threw a piece of his treacle tart at Ron's face, and soon there was a full-fledged food fight going on. Hermione just sat there, looking resigned.  
  
"When you two will grow up, I'll never know." She leaned back and threw the dishes into the sink, where they began to wash themselves.  
  
The three friends moved into the living room, sitting down and assuming the comfortable positions they automatically took. Hermione sat down and took a book down from the bookshelf, while Ron lay back with his head in her lap, snoozing. Her hands caressed his hair as she read. Harry sat opposite them, eyes half-closed. He watched his two friends lovingly. Sometimes he was jealous of their relationship- the loving looks, the sweet gestures, the close intimacy. Harry wanted it- wanted it so much sometimes his heart ached.  
  
Outside, Harry was a confident, handsome, charismatic man. But on the inside, he was still searching for a love that had eluded him. At one time...four years ago...Harry had thought that he would have that love. That the love he had craved his whole life would be satisfied with one woman. But that had shattered when she had left- and when she had left, she had torn his heart to shreds.  
  
Why, Ginny, he thought for the thousandth time, why did you throw it all away? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ok, so this chapter is a little different from the tone of the first chapter, but there IS a reason trust me. This is not going to be an action and adventure fic at all, so bear with this chapter while you can. Thanks! Keep reviewing, everyone!  
  
IceSugarHigh: Thanks for the review! Sorry, but you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer to find out exactly what Ginny threw away! Kep reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Lurid-eyes: I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.  
  
Josephine Sawyer: I'm happy that you like my story. Thanks for all the praise (even though I really don't deserve it). You're right about Harry being more mischievous than he was in school, but I'll explain everything in time. I don't think you're going to like this chapter- it's a little different and digresses from the story a little towards the end- but I promise, there is a reason for everything! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Eat paper: Thanks for reviewing! It'll get more interesting, I promise.  
  
Lourdes 1: I/m glad you liked it! Please keep reviewing, your suggestions are always helpful. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"AND HERE IS THE ENGLISH TEAM, THE FAMED CHUDLEY CANNONS!" Lee Jordan, the wizarding world's most famous sports announcer shouted, "HERE ARE OUR CHASERS, THE INFAMOUS SWIFT TRIPLETS LAURA SWIFT, SARAH SWIFT, AND ASHLEY SWIFT! NEXT COME THE BEATERS GREG THOMAS AND MARK FINNIGAN! HERE'S RON WEASLEY,ONE OF THE BEST KEEPERS ENGLAND'S SEEN IN YEARS! AND FINALLY, SEEKER AND TEAM CAPTAIN HARRY POTTER!" Here Lee's magnified voice was drowned out by the screams and cheers and applause of the audience as Harry flew out behind a red-faced Ron, grinning from ear to ear. He smiled and winked at the audience, causing many girls to stare openmouthed or faint.  
  
The team flew around the stadium at breakneck speed as Ireland's team was announced.  
  
"AND THE IRISH TEAM!" Lee yelled as the Irish supporters jumped up with a deafening roar, "CHASERS CASSIDY CLEARY, DARA CULLAN, AND DEIRDRE DEVLIN! BEATERS BRIAN AND PATRICK DELANEY! SEEKER DAITHI BLYTHE! AND CAPTAIN AND KEEPER MILO OISIN!  
  
The Irish team spun around the stadium in fancy dives and tight whorls.  
  
"All right," The referee shouted, "Let the game begin," He blew the whistle.  
  
"AND THE BALLS ARE LET LOOSE. THERE GOES THE SNITCH! QUAFFLE IN POSESSION OF THE ENGLISH TRIPLETS. THERE THEY GO IN THE SPECIAL FLYING V FORMATION THAT HAS BECOME A TRADMARK OF THE CANNON'S GAME!"  
  
Harry tuned out Lee's voice, his eyes darting around the Quidditch Pitch, searching for a flash of gold in the air. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Oisin trailing behind him, marking him, It was a well-known fact that Harry had never not found the Snitch, and so most Seekers simply resorted to trailing him. He'd see about that.  
  
Harry flew above the action of the game, spinning in slow circles around the stadium. No sign of it yet. He saw Oisin follow him, and quickly focused eyes eyes on the ground as if he had seen something and sped straight down, in a vertical position. He furrowed his brow in concentration. Oisin was right beside him, vertical as well. He vaguely heard the crowd's gasps and screams as the two Seekers hurtled towards the ground. Three feet from collision with the hard grass, Harry suddenly pulled his broom up in a sharp angle and flew up again. He heard the cheers of the crowd, pleased with his incredible Wronski Feint. He looked down and saw Milo Oisin in a pale heap on the ground as the Irish side of the stadium erupted in angry shouts.  
  
Harry flew about as the referee made sure that Oisin was all right. He stumbled back onto his broom and flew unsteadily up to where Harry was.  
  
"I'll get you back for that, Potter," Harry heard him mutter. Suddenly, Harry spotted a flash of gold above Ron's head. He tried to distract Oisin.  
  
"How are you feeling Oisin? A little unsteady? Maybe you need to go rest for a little while?" Harry taunted, flying backwards as Milo advanced on him. Nearly there. He flew casually nearer the goal posts, keeping his eyes locked with Milo's. "Your eyes look a little blurry..." Harry turned sharply and before anyone could register what had happened, sauntered over to Ron and grasped the Snitch from above his head.  
  
"ENGLAND WINS! 500 TO 320! THAT'S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WITCHES AND WIZARDS, ENGLAND WINS THE WORLD CUP- AGAIN!" The stadium exploded. It sounded as if three thousand helicopters were flying overhead as the buzz and cheers and applause continued. Harry grinned at his teammates. They had done it- broken a world record. The Irish team walked sadly into their locker rooms, heads bowed, Oisin supported by the two Beaters. The Cannons flew over and ecstatically hugged Harry as he held the large gold cup over his head.

* * *

  
  
"Congratulations Cannons!" The room coursed. Harry and the team walked into the large reception hall of Hotel Amorphous, an elite hotel reserved for the banquet held in the Cannon's honor.  
  
"Well done, Harry," The Minister walked up to him, a smile in her eyes, "Of course, we all knew you would win."  
  
"Harry," Alexis ran up to him, "Congratulations! It was an amazing game. Even my sister came back from St. Mungo's to watch it. She was ready to come out onto that field and Heal you if you didn't manage to wriggle out of that Wronski Feint."  
  
"Well," Harry said saucily, "If I'd have known that I would have let myself hit the ground!" Lex smacked him on the arm and went off to find her sister.  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione walked up to Harry, "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you. You nearly gave me a heart attack! I've told you over and over that Quidditch was a dangerous sport. But at least it worked." Harry hugged Hermione before she went to congratulate Ron.  
  
Harry sat down at the table with the Minister, the team, and the team's families. Harry noticed the Irish players giving him nasty looks.  
  
Harry and Ron dug into the heap of food on their plates while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Some things never change," She muttered as she looked proudly at her two boys.  
  
The rest of the evening was danced and drunk away, and two very drunk, very happy men Apparated home that night to fall asleep with liters of alcohol and some of Hermione's hangover potion in their stomachs. 

* * *

  
  
"Well," Harry said, as he ate breakfast with Ron and Hermione three days later, "Quidditch season's over. Time to get back to the real work, eh, mate?"  
  
"Yup." Ron said, his mouth full of boiled egg, "Back to the good ol' Auror standby. Doubt there'll be much to do now. You basically single-handedly destroyed the Death Eaters and Voldemort. It all seems like a bad dream. And now there are only those random cases of Dark wizards over the world trying to replace Voldemort. Nothing serious though."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron for bringing up Voldemort- a subject Harry hated to talk about.  
  
Four years ago, when Harry was seventeen, he had finally defeated Voldemort. Most people didn't realize that Harry was not just a talented wizard- a select few knew that Harry was probably the most powerful and brilliant wizard in the world, now that Dumbledore was dead. He had powers that no one could ever dream of, but he rarely used them now, except when he was an Auror.  
  
That fateful day, the day before his own graduation from Hogwarts, Harry had faced the Dark Lord. He had faced him, and he had won. And for that he was famous. But there were things about that day that still came back to haunt him. Especially the fact that that had been the day that any chance of love for him had died- the day Ginny Weasley had left him, and the wizarding world behind.  
  
Harry shook his thoughts out of his head. No need to dwell on the past, he reminded himself.  
  
"So Hermione, how's the work going? What's the research about now."  
  
"Awwww, Harry! You know how she is about that. She won't shut up about it for another half hour mate!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Well," Hermione replied, shooting Ron a venomous look, "We are trying to formulate a new potion. That spell you came up with to fight the Crutacious curse was incredible, so we are trying to put it in potion form to make it last for up to a month as protection from it. The spell only lasts for an hour or so. But its uphill work. Speaking of work, I have to get there now. Unlike men of leisure like you."  
  
"Well," Ron remarked, as she Apparated away after kissing him, "We men of leisure certainly make more money than she does."  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head at his friend. "We better get to the Ministry. I told Bones we'd start as soon as the season finished. Lets go."  
  
Ron glared at him, but relented. They Apparated to their joint office at the Ministry. It was a large, spacious one, with a full length wall window overlooking the Muggle office buildings. It was in the heart of London, after all. There were dark brown leather sofas and dark, wood-paneled walls with two large desks across from each other. Ron sat down in his desk and began to review files as Harry went to the Department Head to inform her that they were back at work.  
  
"There you are Harry!" Cho Chang, the Head of the Auror Department, called. "Nice win at the World Cup! Back at work, are you? And Ron, too? Well, we sure could use you. I've been saving up a case for you two."  
  
"Hey Cho. Now what's this new case?" Harry said, leaning casually against a wall in her office as Cho sat back, her black hair enveloping her face. Ron walked into the office as she began.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the strange goings on in the United States right now. Dark wizards there have formed a group called the Circle. I need you to disguise yourselves as two members of the group, infiltrate it, and destroy it. I think it'll take you about a week. I'm giving you two weeks there just in case. You leave for New York City tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!" They exclaimed in unison. Cho just nodded and waved them away.  
  
"If I known she'd be like this when she grew up," Harry grumbled, "I wouldn't have liked her so much fourth and fifth year."  
  
"How an I going to tell Hermione? She hates it when I'm gone for too long. Let's try to get this done in a week, all right mate? I'm going to go read up on this circle or whatever- you better do the same."  
  
Harry and Ron sat down in their armchairs and flipped through the files detailing the Circle.  
  
"Look at this, mate. There are twenty of them! And they are all unregistered Animagi! Good thing we're unregistered Animagi too." Ron mused.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were all unregistered Aniagi, thanks to Harry's tutelage. Harry himself was mainly a Merlin, a small, quick, intelligent bird with startlingly green eyes, although he could transform into any animal at will. Ron was a loyal, flaming red- haired Labrador. Hermione was a brown-furred fox, Ginny was a dark auburn cat, Neville a deer, and Luna a raven.  
  
Harry looked at the pictures of the wizards. They didn't look dark, like the Death Eaters. They looked like normal human beings, wearing Muggle clothes, relaxed and happy in a dim room with newspapers and calendars covering the walls. Harry wondered what he and Ron had gotten into.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron met Heathrow airport. Ron stared at the planes.  
  
"Dad is right," Ron said in awe, "Muggles have come up with the most amazing ways to get by without magic.  
  
Harry was used to airplanes. They weren't actually going to get on one- there was a Portkey arranged for them. They slipped unnoticed into a bathroom, where Harry searched for a small, unobtrusive object.  
  
"Hear it is!" Ron called. Harry walked over, and both of them looked at each other. "Ready to go mate? Harry asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be to walk straight into danger. Lets go." They both placed one finger on a small piece of tissue paper. Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel as they were transported to a stall in the bathroom of the Waldorf-Astoria.  
  
Harry and Ron untangled themselves and walked out of the stall. Three men turned to stare at them.  
  
One of the men winked and said, looking Harry up and down, "I wouldn't mind a turn in there with you either."  
  
Ron blushed crimson and mouthed wordlessly. Harry laughed and said, "Sorry, man, I'm taken." He pushed Ron out of the bathroom and into the reception area.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Did that man think we were...that I was..." he stopped.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, walking over to the receptionist, "This is New York. No one cares about that here. Half the men in this city are gay. Besides, its not a big deal."  
  
"Hello, sir. Do you two have a room reserved?" The clerk said, looking at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yes," Harry replied, studiously ignoring Ron's scarlet face, "Its under Rank, James Rank. This is my friend Remus Jones. Just one room, I believe."  
  
"Ron," Harry whispered, in answer to his protests at one room, "This is the Waldorf Astoria. Its too bloody expensive to get two rooms. Its not like it's the same bed. Relax, will you."  
  
The bellboy took them to the sixth floor, to a large suite with two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Ron was impressed. "This place is even better than my apartment!" Ron flopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Living with Hermione had improved his knowledge of how to work some Muggle entertainment devices. Harry looked at his friend exasperatedly.  
  
"Ron, we aren't here to have fun. We have dark wizards to catch, if you remember."  
  
"Well, I suggest we both have showers and get some lunch before we start our Dark Wizard ruse. You go first."  
  
Harry sighed and went into the luxurious bathroom, taking a long, hot shower. He shaved with a shaving spell and turned his hair blond, arranging his hair into the modern style of controlled dishevelment. He applied some thin aftershave balm and cologne, and dressed in a pair of loose khakis with a thick brown belt and a white button-down shirt, giving him a young, collegiate air. He had long since gotten his eyes magically fixed, so that his eyes shined in all of their emerald glory. To conceal himself he turned his eyes to a chocolate brown and made his scar disappear. He emerged from the bathroom looking crescent-fresh.  
  
"Whoa Harry," Ron said, "I actually wouldn't mind being a gay man right now." Harry grinned at him lopsidedly. "Sorry, mate, you aren't really my type, and the name is James." Ron laughed and went into the shower, emerging later with dark brown hair and brown eyes, his freckles gone.  
  
The two men walked onto the bustling streets of New York. They took a cab to Rockefeller Center, where Cho had arranged for them to meet undercover with two Circle members.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the steps of Rockefeller Center, observing the Muggles hurrying past and eating hotdogs hungrily.  
  
"The one thing these Americans are good for," Ron grunted, "Is their food."  
  
"Are you James Rank and Remus Jones?," A rough, husky voice asked. Harry and Ron looked up. Ron's mouth dropped open in astonishment, while Harry looked cool and composed, only his eyes betraying his surprise.  
  
"Yes," Harry said warily, "And who, exactly, are you?"  
  
The woman in front of them eyed him. Her eyes were a hooded, light gray, with shadows dancing though them. Her face was cold and serenely beautiful, perfect features chiseled to perfection, straight gold hair falling perfectly around her face. She was dressed in a play gray suit, looking like an ordinary Muggle businesswoman. Her full lips pressed into a cold, stern pout. "I am a member of the Circle you are here to join. Let's go somewhere more private, gentlemen." She led the way to a small café, empty but for a barman whom she greeted and a thin, pallid man in a corner smoking a cigar and reading a tattered newspaper.  
  
"The Circle has checked out your backgrounds. Graduates of Durmstrang Academy, practice the Dark Arts. Fresh out of Auror training in London, but decided to take the Dark Side over the Light. Pretty shaky story if you ask me." The woman stared at the two of them. "In fact, you two look vaguely familiar. Aren't you a little young to turn to the Dark Side?  
  
Harry gulped inwardly. His and Ron's faces were widely known, because of the Cannons, but he wasn't sure how much interaction Americans had with Quidditch- they were the only country in the world without a Quidditch team, because there were so few witches and wizards here.  
  
"You don't look too old yourself," Harry returned, flashing her a cold smile. She frowned at him.  
  
"Well, the other Circle members should be here soon. Until then, I'll need some ID and both of you'll need to drink some Veritaserum."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. They hadn't anticipated this, but they had no way out of it. They handed over their fake wizarding identity cards Cho had given them and took the glasses she handed to them. One by one, nineteen more wizards dressed in suits came in and sat down at the corner, surrounding Harry and Ron. Harry nodded at Ron to go first. Ron swallowed, sweating, and drank from his glass.  
  
The woman looked at him coldly.  
  
"What is your full legal name?" She asked, her ballpoint pen at the ready.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." Ron answered monotonously. The woman's face hardened in shock while the other wizards talked amongst themselves angrily. Before any of them could do anything, Harry jumped up and whispered 'obliviate', waving his hand over the crowd. Instantly their faces took on dazed, confused expressions. Harry used one of the spells only he could use and whispered 'tempus desino'. Everyone in the room except Harry was frozen in time. Harry knew it would only last for ten seconds, and he quickly ran to Ron and released him from the spell of the Veritaserum.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said groggily.  
  
"James, Ron. And you're Remus. Remember where we are." Harry said as they sat down as they had before. Harry whispered, 'finite incantatem'. The wizards and witch looked around, confused.  
  
"What's going on?" The blond woman said.  
  
Harry took things into his own hands. "You just gave Remus and I Veritaserum to verify our identities. Are you satisfied?" He asked courteously. The woman looked around, and seeing no dissent, she nodded.  
  
"Alright. From now on you are a member of the Circle. We shall give you this necklace," She held up a wrought silver chain, "It glows and turns cold when we call meetings. When you touch it with your right index finger it will take you to the spot where we meet."  
  
She surveyed the two young men. "We need some fresh blood," She said, "And two students of Durmstrang are just the thing."  
  
The meeting began. Harry and Ron listened intently to everything the people said, noting dates and times, names and places that they could report to Cho. It was clear after one or two speakers what the Circle wanted to accomplish- they were planning to overthrow the small American Ministry of Magic with their own people, and make it a Dark Ministry concerned with gaining power over the wizarding world.  
  
Six hours later, Harry and Ron went back to the Waldorf, thoroughly exhausted.  
  
"Y'know, mate," Ron said as they trudged into the elevator, "I reckon this is not going to be as easy as we thought." "Actually, Remus," Harry said, a smile in his voice and a glint in his eye, "I think this is going to take us much less than a week."  
  
Ron looked at his best friend suspiciously, but kept his mouth closed. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Harry was thinking.  
  
The two men fell into their beds and went into a long, deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

A/N- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! From what I can tell everyone is in suspense! That makes me so happy, I love writing cliffhangers. Sorry if it's annoying (. At least it makes sure y'all keep reading! I am really insecure about this chapter. I don't know if I did it right- it wasn't what I had planned on doing before. I'm thinking rewrite, so I need opinions!  
  
David M. Potter: Thanks for the review! I can't promise anything about Ginny- she may be evil, or may not be. I'll make sure to update the other fic regularly, although I have to admit I like writing this one better. Keep reading!  
  
Lourdes1: Thanks for reviewing! Now I feel so predictable! What gave it away? You're good at guessing, cause you are pretty much right, but there is a little more to it than that. Keep reading!  
  
HOLLYWOODblvd: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. I appreciate all suggestions, too, so if you don't like some parts please tell me so I can improve!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Harry was standing in the middle of a room with black walls and a black floor, a single light trained on him. Suddenly a door opened. A woman walked into the room, surrounded by a halo of light. She had blond hair perfect features, brown eyes...and freckles...  
  
Harry woke up with a start. Light was flooding in though a window and he heard the sounds of sirens, honking, and screeches. He groaned and turned over onto his side, looking at the clock. It read 6:04.  
  
"What is wrong with these damn Americans," Harry muttered as he slid out of bed, "Getting up at ungodly hours of the morning to go to work. Everyone knows you're supposed to get up at eight and eat a nice breakfast. Then you read the newspaper, drink some tea. They don't even have tea, just this horrible coffee. They're all absolutely bloody mad." Harry had a tendency to talk to himself in the morning as made some coffee and toast, trying unsuccessfully to wake Ron from his snoring slumber.  
  
Harry showered and dressed, careful to disguise himself with the same styled blond hair and brown eyes. Finally, he ran out of patience with the sleeping figure on the bed.  
  
Harry levitated Ron into the bathtub and turned on the cold water. Ron sputtered awake.  
  
"BLOODY HELL HARRY!" Ron yelled angrily, "YOU DON"T HAVE TO TRY TO KILL ME!"  
  
Harry ignored him and sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes. Random thoughts swirled through his head...the Quidditch Cup...Hermione's tearful parting...flying as a Merlin in the night...Ginny...  
  
Harry sat up suddenly, taking a deep breath. He got up and paced around the room, waiting for Ron. A few minutes later, an annoyed, disgruntled Ron stalked past him and grabbed a piece of toast and some coffee.  
  
"You're welcome," Harry said sarcastically. Ron took a sip of the coffee and spat.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Ron asked, staring at the dark black liquid, "Doesn't taste anything like tea."  
  
"Its coffee." Harry said wryly, laughing inwardly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't taste anything like English coffee."  
  
"Listen mate. I don't think we should just sit around all day waiting for this necklace to turn cold. I say we tail one of the Circle members. We already have all of the important information about them and their purpose Cho wanted. The only thing we have left to do is capture them and take them to Azkaban." Harry said to Ron musingly, "Which shouldn't be hard to do since there are only twenty of them."  
  
"All right. But how will we find one of them to follow?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"Simple. Yesterday I put a tracking charm on the woman. I get the idea that she's their leader. It's strange how utterly incompetent these wizards are, not to even have a elongated shield charm on themselves. They aren't exactly professional Dark wizards."  
  
Ron looked at Harry admiringly. "I would never have thought of doing that. Ever thought of going into the spy business, mate?" Ron joked. Harry grinned and waved his wand so that a map of Manhattan was traced in the air before them in glittering gold detail. A red beacon shined from the American Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Looks like we've found her." Harry remarked. The two made their way out of the building. The Ministry was only two blocks down from the Waldorf, at 309 2/3 Park Avenue.  
  
The American Ministry of Magic was nothing like the Ministry of Magic in London. This building was short and fat, looking like a medium-sized steel box. It was sandwiched between the Manhattan Chase building and a Citibank. Harry and Ron stepped in.  
  
The receptionist looked up, astonished to see two visitors come into the building. There were, after all, only two hundred wizards in the entire United States. Most people couldn't even see the building, except for the occasional Muggle child who managed to pull their parents in. But those were always obliviated. She stood.  
  
"Hello," Harry said courteously, "I'm here for an appointment with the Minister of Magic. Is he ready to see me?" The receptionist blinked. "The Minister of Magic never has appointments," she stated, "Because there is never anyone to see him."  
  
Harry smiled, his disarming Don't-I-Look-Like-An-Angel-Straight-Out-of- Heaven smile. "Then he's free to see me, isn't he?" Harry and Ron walked deeper into the heart of the building, leaving the receptionist bewildered.  
  
Harry Apparated into the Minister's office. He had been there before, once a long time ago. But he didn't like to think about that- it had been when he had went searching for Ginny.  
  
"Hello, Minister," Harry said to the man. He turned around, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Yes," The man said testily, not looking at all surprised that two strange men had just appeared in his office uninvited.  
  
"It's me- Harry Potter. I'm disguised." Instantly the Minister jumped up, a smile on his face, and stuck his hand out to the two boys.  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry! It is a pleasure to meet you again. And why, exactly, are you disguised?" The Minister frowned.  
  
"We're here on an Auror mission. I need permission to get into your Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Of course, my dear boy, of course. Go ahead." The Minister nodded, letting the two men out of his office and pointing them down the hallway. "There it is. Although I don't know why you want to go there- only a couple of prophecies and one or two old undecipherable books."  
  
Harry and Ron walked along the long steel hallway until they reached the door to the Department. Harry cast and invisibility charm on Ron and himself and they stepped into the room.  
  
They looked around. The room really was bare except for a few prophecies along the walls, a few books stacked in a corner, and one or two cases full of old texts.  
  
Harry's eyes searched for a sign of the beautiful, blond haired woman. For some reason, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere...the way her face had looked after he had obliviated her...  
  
Ron poked Harry in the arm and pointed to the corner, where the books were.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said excitedly, "I saw something move! Over by that big black book. Lets go and have a look."  
  
They crept along the wall. Just as they were about to see what was behind the books, the door swung open, an old, white-haired man with a broom and duster walking in. Harry and Ron only saw a dark streak flash though the room and run out the door. They heard the janitor swear. "Another one of those damn mice," he said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, mouthing 'Animagus...she must be a mouse animagus!"

* * *

  
  
"We were this close to seeing what she was up to!" Ron said again, as they strolled down 5th avenue.  
  
"Oh, well," Harry said, "We'll find out what they are up to. Hey!" Harry exclaimed, as a small black-feathered owl suddenly landed on top of his head. He noticed many passersby staring at him and the owl, and he quickly grabbed the letter in the owl's claws.  
  
"Well?" Ron said, tearing his eyes away from a homeless woman sitting begging on the street, "What does it say?"  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter. You are most cordially invited to the Annual Wizarding Society Ball, on the 23rd of June. It will be held as Hotel Amorphous, beginning at 7 P.M. Please wear formal dress. You are free to bring a partner. With thanks, Aurora Ellite." Harry said in a bored voice.  
  
"Wow, Harry. Four years in a row. No one else is ever invited to the Society ball that much," Ron said jealously.  
  
"Yea," Harry said, "But it is so awfully boring. But I always...liven things up, lets say," He grinned into his friend's face mischievously. Ron laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, "Lets go in here!" They walked into a hip bar, full of young college students. Then he gasped.  
  
"Ron!" He said urgently, "Look who is sitting on that table at the left!"  
  
Ron looked and his mouth dropped. "What the hell is she doing here, at a bar, drinking a martini, at this time of day?!"  
  
Harry, however, boldly walked over and sat at the table next to her, and Ron followed. They noticed her eyes widen slightly.  
  
"Hello," Harry said, flashing her a smile. He noticed her eyes flicker with some...something that looked like recognition? But it passed quickly and she gave him a freezing look.  
  
"Are you following me, Mr. Rank? What are you doing at a bar at this time of day?" "I could ask you the same question Ms...I'm sorry, you've never actually introduced yourself." Harry said impertinently.  
  
"My name is Trista." She said warily.  
  
"Well, hello, Trista with no last name." Harry replied boldly. The woman glared at him.  
  
"The members of the Circle call me Trista," She hissed at him, "And you will do the same."  
  
"Can I have a Coors, please," Harry asked the waiter. "It seems to me Trista, that you are a mystery. What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing at the head of a group like us? He smiled at her, one of his most charming smiles. Again that flash went though her eyes, then died.  
  
"That, Mr. Rank, is none of your business." She said. Harry sipped his beer. There was something about this woman. For some reason, he felt an attraction to her, an attraction he hadn't felt in a long time. Since Ginny.  
  
Of course, Harry had dated and been with a fair share of women. A man of his fame, wealth, and looks could have any girl out there. But Harry had always been shy about those things, and so his relationships had been long and had always ended because of one thing Harry couldn't get out of his head- Ginny.  
  
Harry shook his head and finished his beer. Ron had simply sat there and watching the exchange, a knowing look in his eyes. Harry stood up and said to Trista, "I'll see you...at the next meeting" He and Ron walked out into the street.  
  
"Whoa," Ron said, giving his best friend a sideways look, "You could have sliced that sexual tension with a knife."  
  
Harry gave him a look. Ron would have none of it.  
  
"Come on. Harry. You two sparring it out like that, there was definitely an attraction. If I, master of non-perception, could figure that out, it must've been bloody obvious. But its not a good idea to get involved with a woman like that. You have to remember she is the enemy." Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I know. I don't even like her. After all, I'll be the one who is going to take her to rot for the rest of her life in Azkaban. But there's something familiar about her..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yea, I felt it too," Ron said unexpectedly. "I felt as if I knew her from somewhere..."  
  
"This is really strange," Harry remarked. But all of their serious thoughts turned to mud when they passed by a Porsche showroom. Harry had taught Ron all about the magic of cars. All thoughts save for V8 engines and automatic hard-tops drove any thoughts about the Circle out of their heads.

* * *

  
  
"Did you see that Boxster?" Ron asked dreamily, his eyes misting over at the thought of the beautiful car.  
  
"The Boxster was nothing compared to the Carrera." Harry said, his expression mirroring Ron's as they strolled down Central Park. It was eight o'clock, and the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"We'd better head back to the Waldorf," Ron said. They headed down, when all of a sudden they both let out identical gasps. The necklace had frozen, and both felt the sting of cold ice on their neck.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked Ron, who nodded. They both put their index fingers on the chain at the same time.  
  
Immediately, they were transported to the same café they had met with the Circle previously. Trista and the others were sitting at the table when they materialized. Harry and Ron sat down quickly in the two empty chairs.  
  
Trista ignored them and addressed the entire group. "The time has come. Yesterday, I managed to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries. Although it wasn't very hard- the security at the Ministry is basically non-existent." There were snickers among the group. "All right. I managed to get the information we need to finally kidnap the Minister and demand the ransom for his life." There were confused glances among them.  
  
"Trista," A youngish, dark-haired man who reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, spoke up, "I though the plan was to assassinate him." The other members nodded. Harry was intrigued.  
  
"Well," The woman said uncomfortably, "I've changed my mind. We should kidnap him and demand the money so that we have enough Galleons to buy up the favor of the two hundred Wizarding families. Once we have their loyalty, we can move in with greater numbers, and so greater power."  
  
The wizards looked at each other and seemed to be satisfied. Harry was laughing inwardly at the bunch of cowards and idiots Cho had actually deemed Dark wizards. But he was fascinated by Trista. The woman was obviously questioning her loyalties, although you couldn't tell from her hard, cold countenance and rough, challenging demeanor.  
  
"We'll move in an kidnap him tomorrow then," She said, "I'll go myself, with Rank, Jones, and you, Walter. The necklace will bring you to me at the Department of Mysteries again. There is no security there, it will be easy to get him. Be ready. Now go." One by one the wizards Apparated out. Harry and Ron left last, Harry turning to give a last look to the woman at the table before returning back to the suite.

* * *

  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron awoke at the crack of dawn, determined to follow Trista to wherever she went today. Harry conjured the same map. This time, he was startled.  
  
"Ron, the beacon is at some apartment in Greenwich Village. Do y'reckon we should go in there and invade her privacy?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron snorted. "A woman like her doesn't deserve privacy. Lets go."  
  
The two Apparated to her apartment and went snooping around. The apartment was not what they had expected at all- it was cluttered with knickknacks and antiques, warm blankets draping a battered sofa, an old television and bookshelves stacked with an odd variety of books.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, "I think this Trista character has kids." Harry looked at him in shock.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed. "She can't be much older than twenty-one! How can she have kids that can read?"  
  
"Well, obviously she does." Ron said. Harry decided to go into her room, Ron following close behind.  
  
Harry stepped into the master bedroom, a small, cramped room with a single bed and a small dressing table littered with make-up and perfume. It didn't look at all like the room of a kidnapper. Harry searched the closet and bathroom, but all he found were clothes, medicine, Band-Aids, and other various household items. If he hadn't known she was the head of the Circle, Harry would never had guessed that the woman who lived in this apartment was planning to kidnap a Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry turned to stare down at the woman in the bed. He sucked in his breath. She lay in golden-haired glory, her face relaxed and vulnerable. She was wearing gray silk pajamas, the blacnket tucked up under her chin, one arm spread across the bed. She looked even more beautiful asleep than she did awake.  
  
Harry turned to Ron sharply and said, "I don't think we're going to find anything around here. Looks perfectly innocent."  
  
Ron smiled wryly. "Just goes to show you looks can be deceiving."

* * *

They spent the day catching wizards. They had informed Cho of the Circle's plot- she had told them to round them all up and have them sent to Azkaban on the next Portkey. Harry and Ron had tracked down the seventeen members who weren't in on the kidnapping and had Stunned them and tied them up to be sent for questioning and trial at the Ministry of Magic in London. They would take the next three tonight, although Cho was unsure about what to do with Trista's children.  
  
At exactly seven, the wrought necklace activated. Harry and Ron arrived in a heap at the Department of Mysteries- again. They were followed by Walter and Trista. Ron looked at Harry and they immediately shouted in unison, "Expelliarmus!" Two wands flw into each pair of hands.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Trista said in a rough, dangerous voice.  
  
"Fooled ya, didn't we?" Harry grinned at her cheekily. Ron Stunned Walter and was about to Stun Trista when all of a sudden she transformed into her Animagus form and shot out of the room- again. She left two men with two wands in hand speechless.  
  
"Harry," Ron said tremblingly, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"  
  
Harry looked at him mutely, astonishment on his face and heartbreak in his eyes.  
  
"If...you saw...what I saw...," Harry said shakily, "Then you did."  
  
Trista's Animagus form was not a mouse. It was a small, dark red cat. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I am really trying to make longer chapters but even like twelve pages on Microsoft Word turns out to be short, so please bear with me! Thanks for all the reviews guys I love them. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
IceSugarHigh: Well, I'm hoping all of your..er...personalities like my story so far and keep up the great reviews!  
  
David. M. Potter: Wait and see! Lol thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
MuggleNet27: umm...actually, its not Crookshanks. In the second or third chapter I think I mentioned that Ginny's Animagus form was an auburn cat. Thanks for the review, keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Merlin Halliwell: Lol you'll just have to wait and see! Keep reviewing!  
  
Lily-Potter8: Hehe I am glad you like my story so much! I will definitely continue with it- I'm addicted to it now! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Lets get out of here," he said gruffly, his face closed, eyes fiery. "We'll have to follow her to wherever she goes. Bring up that map again."  
  
Ron looked searching at his best friend, but, seeing cold fury behind the blank face, he drew up the map. The beacon was at Trista'a apartment.  
  
Harry Apparated immediately, Ron close behind him. They entered on a startling scene.  
  
Trista was scrambling around, trunks around her, clothing, books, pots and pans scattered in untidy chaos. Harry leaned against the doorway, schooling his face into amused indifference.  
  
"Hello, here," He said softly. Trista spun around with a shocked gasp as she stared from Harry to Ron to Harry again.  
  
"Fine," She shouted, "Here. Tie me up and send me to Azkaban. I don't care what happens to me anymore. You wouldn't even give a damn if you knew..." Here she choked and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Knew what, Trista," Harry said harshly, "Knew that you had children? Where's your husband? No doubt involved in the same criminal activities as you."  
  
Trista got up with a start, her legs supporting her unsteadily. "You know...you know about the children! How on earth..." Harry silenced her with a look. "Ohhh, yes," Harry said, "we know all about the children. And whose children, exactly, are they, Trista? Or should I say...Ginny?"  
  
Trista stood in complete and utter astonishment at the two men in front of her. Two men whom she had believed to be very different from what they were.  
  
"How...what...how did you know that my name is...Ginny?" She whispered brokenly. She said her name as if it were foreign to her, speaking as if the rusty syllables were ones she hadn't used in a long time.  
  
Harry grinned, a terrible, tortured grin, "You aren't the only one who is good at disguises." He concentrated on reverting back to his black-haired, green-eyed glory, and in seconds Ginny Weasley found herself in front of the famous, handsome, grown-up Harry Potter.  
  
Before Harry and Ron had any idea what was happening, Ginny had fainted.  
  
Harry was prevented from moving by two things- first, Ron tripping over a trunk and crashing the two of them down to the floor, and the sudden entrance of a pair of children from the door of the second bedroom.  
  
Harry got up, as Ron went to help his newly found sister, tears in his eyes and anger in his heart. He winced as he rubbed his neck, and turned to see who had entered. He stared in speechless, motionless silence.  
  
A pair of 4 years olds had just toddled into the room. One was a small, sweet little girl with startlingly green, emerald eyes and short, curly, shockingly red hair. The other was a boy of the same age and height, with a similar but more boyish face. He had his sister's mischievous, twinkling eyes in a deep, serious soft brown and messy, jet-black hair. The two were quite obviously twins.  
  
"Oh. My. Bloody. God." Ron said as he stared at his sister's...his baby sister's children. His niece and nephew.  
  
"Harry," Ron said in a deep, menacing voice, "Was there anything you wanted to tell me about WHY Ginny left, NOW?"  
  
Harry stared at Ron, only shaking his head, his eyes tearing. Ron understood.  
  
"Ron," He said in broken tones, "These are my kids. MY kids. I'm a father. A father..."  
  
The two children were simply staring at the two strange, big, tall men who stood there talking about them. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth while the little boy, on seeing his mother lying unconscious on the couch, ran over to her.  
  
Harry watched, his heart aching, as Trista's, no Ginny's, eyes fluttered open, lighting as they looked into her son's worried face, her hand stroking his cheek gently as her face lost some of its bewildered expression. She got up shakily, then sat down again as she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry..." She said, her eyes traveling over him hungrily, as if she had wanted to see him for ever so long. Harry wouldn't let his heart waver.  
  
"And...Ron? Is that you?" She stared at the tall, well-built man next to Harry, as Ron removed his disguise. She immediately leapt up to hug him, trying to shrug off some of the stiffness in his embrace.  
  
"What are their names, Ginny?" Harry asked quietly, as Ginny sat on the couch with a child at either side of her.  
  
"My name's James," The boy piped up, "But most people just call me Jem. And over there's my sister. Her name's Lily, but around here we call her Rilla. And who are YOU?"  
  
Harry wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Ginny had named their children after his parents. And his children didn't even know who the hell he was.  
  
"Jem," Ginny said softly, "Rilla. This is your father."  
  
The two children stared at him, their faces showing surprise.  
  
"But Mummy, you said that our father was dead!" Rilla cried.  
  
"No, darling. Mummy told a lie. This is your father. His name is Harry Potter."  
  
Ron watched, a mixture of feelings inside him, as his best friend knelt down to hug his children. , who were looking at this strong, handsome man with a glow in their eyes.  
  
"Mummy, can we eat now?" Rilla said impatiently, her red curls bouncing.  
  
"All right, lets go. Off to the kitchen, you two. I'll be there in a minute." Ginny avoided Harry's eyes as she turned into the kitchen. Harry stopped her.  
  
"Ginny," He said coldly, "You're coming back with us. Whoever you are, you still were the leader of a group of criminal wizards. Jut because you're the mother of two children you never told me about doesn't mean I'm just going to let you off the hook. I want you to pack and then we'll Portkey back to England," Harry stopped her refusal, "Yes. You have no say right now. We will talk later. Me and Ron will be sitting right here."  
  
Ginny, her head bowed, with her blond hair disheveled and the effects of her disguise wearing off, nodded. She was so unlike the cool, unfeeling Trista that Harry heart opened against his will. But he clamped his mouth shut, afraid of saying anything that could hurt them both irreparably.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on the couch, both wondering about the surreal reality of them sitting in their sister's/ex-girlfriend's apartment while she and her children, Harry's children, Ron's niece and nephew, ate dinner.  
  
"Look, mate," Ron began, "I know you're angry with her. So am I- more than you could know. But I still think we should let her tell her part of the story to us. We should at least try to figure out why she left with your children, instead of telling you about them."  
  
Harry slumped back. "Ron, how would you fell if Hermione had left you without a word, and you spent two years searching for her. Two years. And then, a couple of years after that, you find out that Hermione is a Dark witch in America with two of your children, who never bothered to tell you that you had a son and daughter. What would you do?"  
  
Ron gave Harry the honest truth, which cut Harry to the heart.  
  
"I would take her back," Ron said quietly.  
  
"But would you take her back, without trusting her, not sure she loved you, not sure that she wanted YOU back?" He asked despairingly. "I'm horribly angry Ron. She threw everything away, everything we had those last two years at Hogwarts. And I don't know if we'll ever be able to get it back. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they are really helpful! I found a mistake in my story- when Harry gets that letter for the Annual Ball, it says the ball will be on June 23, but I meant September 23rd, because as far as dates go when Harry and Ron are in New York it is the last week of August. Sorry about that! Enjoy this chapter and keep REVIEWING! mwa  
  
GinnyPotter8: Thanks lol! I'm planning to tie up all of the loose ends...soon, but I'm not sure whether I'll keep on with the story or let it end with a 'happily ever after' lol. Thanks for the review and keep at it!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
_OUTTAKE_  
  
It had started in Harry's sixth year, Ginny's fifth. Ron and Hermione had just figured out the feelings between them and were in the 'broom closet' stage of their relationship. It had been early November when Harry and Ginny's romance had begun.  
  
Harry had been sitting in the common room next to a blazing fire, his eyes dark and jewel-like as he stared into the dancing flames. His NEWT revision papers lay scattered around his armchair.  
  
Ginny had run down the stairs, ready to go out to a snowball fight with Luna, Colin, and Dennis. She had stopped short when she saw Harry's tense figure beside the fireplace. It hadn't been hard to figure out what was bothering him.  
  
Ever since the end of fifth year, after Harry learned about the prophecy, he had changed. To most people, even to his friends in Gryffindor, Harry was the same cheerful, caring, mischievous boy he had ever been. But Ginny, having fully gotten over her crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, could understand the real mind of the boy, Harry Potter. She knew he hours he spent agonizing over his real powers and doubting himself; she knew the waking dreams he had. She had been one of the few to notice the hours he would spend in places noone knew- later she had discovered that he was having special training done.  
  
This one afternoon, Ginny sat across from Harry. He immediately snapped out of his reverie and smiled lopsidedly at her, a smile that caused even her disinterested heart to ache. She had refused point-blank to accept his cheerful mood.  
  
She had induced Harry to talk about his thoughts and feelings. And even after a few minutes, Harry had marveled over how absolutely comfortable he felt with Ginny, talking to Ginny, sitting with Ginny, eating with Ginny. It was at that point that their friendship became cemented- where the Trio became the Four-Musketeers, with Ron and Hermione as a pair and Harry and Ginny as another. And it had all been very innocent- until the Christmas Ball.  
  
Harry had gone looking like his usual, well-looking self. He had invited Ginny to go with him as a friend, not having the heart to take a girl whom he would simply dump like he had Parvati. He had seen Ginny walking down the stairs of the Girl's common room, dressed in light, thin gold silk robes that fell down her back and exposed her creamy white skin. Her hair had captivated him in its curling wildness piled on top of her head. It was that night Harry noticed that Ginny was beautiful- that she was more to him than just his best friend's little sister, but a necessary part of his life. He couldn't do without her.  
  
They had walked out into the Great Hall, the night sky twinkling its stars upon them. And just as the first dance ended, Harry had lowered his head and kissed Ginny full on the mouth.  
  
Ginny, by this time, had realized that her crush on him had simply given way to a deeper and fuller love, a love that had tenderness and passion and caring in it. And at the moment Harry had kissed her, that love had been sealed in her heart.  
  
The rest of their year passed in confidences and comfort, camaraderie between the four close friends causing them to have a fun-filled, almost stress-free sixth year.  
  
Seventh year had been tense. Harry had known that Voldemort would try to finish him off that year. Harry's powers were now that of extraordinary strength, stronger than Dumbledore's and even stronger than Voldemort's. He had just needed one thing to unleash it- love.  
  
The year had been spent in agony, attacks on Muggles and Muggle-borns rising, disappearances, the Wizarding world becoming unsafe and pretty unprotected. There were no happy pranks pulled, no sneaking into the kitchens, no fun beyond the common room and the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
The day before Harry's graduation, Voldemort had broken through Hogwart's defenses. Harry would be going out to fight him, to finally end the battle between him and the Dark Lord that had ruled his life for seven years. On the eve of the final battle, Ginny had given herself to Harry- completely abandoned herself to him. Harry went into the battle with Ginny's love fresh in his mind and so he had managed to conquer the Dark Lord. But he had come back to no reward- Ginny had left the day of his graduation, throwing away two years of strong love and bonds, friendship and trust.  
  
Harry had searched for Ginny for two years. Every chance or break he could take from his busy life as a Quidditch star, Auror, and socialite, he had traveled around the world, searching for any sign of the woman he loved. After two years of fruitless searching, he had given up and determined to live his life happily, in spite of Ginny's desertion.  
  
Ginny had moved to New York straight away, taking an airplane. She knew no one would have expected her to ever use this sort of Muggle transportation, but she had made use of her knowledge from her Muggle Studies class. She had gone to New York and found an artist's loft in the Village for a cheap price. She immediately performed a prolonged disguise spell that left her virtually unrecognizable. Even her children recognized her with blond hair and gray eyes, not the red hair and warm brown eyes Harry lad loved so much. Since she had not finished school, there were no Wizarding professions to take u, and since the United States had so little wizards, she had never had a chance to make Galleons any way she knew how. She took up waitressing, living like a Muggle for two years while raising her children. She had been surprised and a little dismayed to find out there were twins- two more mouths to feed and look after. She had nearly gone out of her mind those first two years with work, daycare, as well as the kids.  
  
Occasionally she would manage to get a Wizarding magazine or a newspaper, usually with Harry Potter somewhere on the first page, or in the Society pages. She saw Harry, handsome and grown-up, on covers with beautiful girls from prominent Wizarding families. It hurt her almost unendurably. She had never wanted to tell Harry about his children- for she had realized that at the young age of seventeen, a famous and wealthy young wizard would not want the ties of a wife and child to hold him down. These magazine covers sealed that into her mind, making her determined never to intrude on Harry's life that way.  
  
And so the two of them had been estranged, because of mutual misunderstandings, and although both of them desperately wanted the other, neither of them thought the other wanted them. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys I really appreciate all of the review I've been getting! Kep it up and enjoy this chapter!  
  
LoopyLoony: Thanks for the review, more coming up soon!  
  
Darkness Shattered: Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Ginny came out of the kitchen, Jem and Rilla behind her.  
  
"When are we leaving?" She asked calmly, "I suppose I'll have to pack."  
  
Ron looked hard at her, then flicked his wand. The clutter in the room fit itself into the three trunks.  
  
"There," He said, "Packing's done. Anything else you need to take care of?" Ginny shrunk back at his cool tone. Ron looked sorry for a moment, but his face masked over.  
  
Ginny shook her head, and Harry shrunk the trunks so that the kids could hold them.  
  
Harry picked up a candy wrapper from his pocket and tapped it, muttering, '_activatio Portkey'_. He held it out. "It'll activate in ten seconds."  
  
Ginny looked at the surprised faces of her children. They had never traveled by Portkey before. "Here, Jem, put a finger on it. You too Rilla."  
  
The five each placed a finger on the wrapper, and soon Harry, Ron, Ginny, Rilla, and Jem were all in Harry's apartment.  
  
"Whoa," Jem said as they looked around them. Rilla's green eyes were huge in her little face.  
  
"I'll show you where your bedrooms are," Harry said, staring at Ginny, "You'll all stay here with me tonight. There's plenty of space." Harry took the kids out, chattering happily.  
  
"Ginny," Ron said, "When are you going to go see Mum and Dad? The twins? Bill, Charlie, Percy? Everyone has been searching for you like mad, everyone's been worried about you. You have to go and tell them."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes wearily. She still had on her disguise- it lasted for a week at a time, but this was the end of the week. Ron could see tinges of red back in her hair, her gray eyes flecking with brown. Even her features were a little stretched.  
  
"Ron, I just want to rest for a while. Don't tell anyone I'm back yet." She saw Ron's angry face, "Please. I'll tell them all about...everything...tomorrow. Okay? Everything. About the kids, about the Circle, about my leaving. Just let me do it tomorrow. Don't even tell Hermione yet."  
  
Ron nodded mutely, then suddenly pulled her into a hug and Apparated back to his house.  
  
Harry walked back into the room. Ginny felt awkward, being alone in the same room with a man she loved, a man with whom she had shared so much.  
  
Harry avoided looking at her, staring a a point beyond her cheek as he spoke. "There's a room next to where the kids are. You can sleep in there. Do you need anything else?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, drinking in his face, his body. All she wanted to do was collapse in sobs against him, to let out all of her pain and misery and shame on his shoulder. But Harry's face had lost all of its twinkling, cheeky charm since he had found her. He seemed...unapproachable.  
  
"I'll just have a shower and go to bed, thanks. Harry-"  
  
"Don't say anything, Ginny," Harry said quietly, "Lets not talk about anything yet. I'm going to bed. G'night."  
  
Ginny watched as he walked out of the room, then, with a sigh, went into the kid's room. She looked lovingly at the two sleeping faces lying in the same position on one of the beds, faces buried in the pillows. She kissed each of them on the forehead and walked into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
She looked around the flat- Harry's flat. _A flat that could have been hers as well_, a nagging voice in the back of her mind said. She shook her head and stepped into the shower.  
  
Harry fell into bed. He heard the shower going and tried to get the image of Ginny in the shower, just yards away from him, out of his head. He let his mind drift, and soon he was asleep.  
  
Harry woke up early. He was restless, the feeling of Ginny so close to him and children whom he barely knew sleeping in his house making him unable to lounge about like he usually did on Saturdays. Ron had contacted Cho and informed her about the situation. They were to bring Ginny in for questioning on Monday.  
  
Harry made some tea and ate his breakfast. Soon after he took a shower and dressed in some dark jeans and a charcoal polo shirt. He walked into the kitchen an hour later.  
  
Ginny stood at the stove, dark red hair in shining waves down to her waist. Her eyes were back to the dark, sparkling brown Harry had loved, her nose and cheeks sprinkled with light freckles. This was Ginny Weasley as he had always thought she would be.  
  
The children were sitting at the table, eating omelettes with orange juice. They looked up when they saw him and his heart filled when he saw their faces light and their voices cry, Mornin' Daddy, have some om'lets!" Ginny turned around in surprise, catching her breath as she saw Harry across from her. She forced herself to smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my using the stove," She said uncomfortably. Harry shook his head and leaned agains the counter next to her, watching as she flipped some eggs onto the pan.  
  
"How come you don't cook with magic?" He asked curiously. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I guess I just got used to it. I didn't use magic often with the kids around. I don't think they really understand that we are magical, actually. I didn't want them to talk about it at school or anything."  
  
Harry looked at the children laughing as Rilla threw a piece of omelette at Jem.  
  
"Ginny," He said softly, "You were only sixteen. You were sixteen and you had to raise two kids by yourself. Why..." Ginny stopped him.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. At the Burrow, okay? I just need to er...organize my thoughts." She said hastily, sitting down at the table with them. At that moment, Ron Apparated in.  
  
"Hey mate," He said to Harry, subdued, "Morning Ginny. Morning, kids," He eyes his niece and nephew warily. They answered back in unison, "Morning Uncle Ron!" He smiled, gratified.  
  
"Harry," He said quietly, "I told Hermione. She is almost going mad right now. She really wants to see them all. Think we can persuade Ginny to go to the Burrow now?"  
  
Harry nodded. He looked at Ginny. "Ginny, I think its time we got to the Burrow. It isn't fair to Mrs. Weasley to keep her and everyone in the dark like this."  
  
Ginny's face fell, but she nodded silently, shoveling some food into her mouth.  
  
"Is your fireplace connected to the Floo?" She asked, "Because I never learned how to Apparate. Since I left school a year early and all..." Harry felt a pang of guilt. It had been his fault she missed a year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, it is. When should we leave?"  
  
"As soon as we all finish breakfast, I suppose. Better sooner than later, I guess," She sais, wiping her mouth and putting all of te dishes in the sink. She pushed the children over to the fireplace.  
  
"Alright, I'll take Jem, you take Rilla Harry." Harry scooped up the little girl, his heart lifting as he felt his daughters arms wrap around his neck trustingly.  
  
Ginny stepped into the green fire, Jem's eyes wide, his face scared but trusting. "The Burrow," She shouted, and they were gone in a burst of flame.  
  
"I'll see you at the Burrow mate. Hermione's already there." Ron Apparated away. Harry stepped into the fire and whispered, "Don't be afraid," to Rilla. Harry felt himself spinning as they passed through fireplaces, finally ending in a heap on the ground in front of the Burrow.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Molly Weasley's stunned face across the room, her eyes on her youngest child and only daughter.  
  
"Ginny..." He heard her whisper disbelievingly, "It can't be..."  
  
Ginny had silent tears coursing down her face as she looked at her mother. "Hello, Mum. I'm back."  
  
Mrs. Weasley noticed the boy in her arms at that moment, then looked from Harry to Ginny to the children they held. Her face had a look of understanding, but Harry could feel her pain, anger, and confusion emanating from her.  
  
"I'll explain everything, Mum." Ginny said quietly, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said weakly, "I think you'd better wait until your father gets home. And I'll call your brothers too. Everyone has been so worried...four years...no word..."  
  
"I'll go and see if I can get everyone," Ron said nervously, looking from his mother to his sister.  
  
At that moment, Hermione walked into the room. Ginny looked at one of her old best friends silently, and Hermione simply stood there for a minute, taking in the whole scene.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "Now I understand. It all makes sense now." She pulled Ginny into a hug and sat down next to her, talking to Ginny, Rilla, and Jem, but completely ignoring Harry. Harry knew all too well why.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Hermione and Ginny continued to talk, and Harry went outside to clear his thoughts.  
  
An hour later, Ron returned, bringing with him his father, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. All of the boys had strange, nervous looks on their faces, unsure how to greet a sister they had loved and doted on, four years after she had left them without a word.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at his daughter, his pain evident in his eyes. "Ginny," He said, hugging her tightly, "I am so glad you are finally back."  
  
Her mother, now back to her old self, said briskly, "She had better tell us why she left. You, young lady, have got some explaining to do."  
  
Ginny sat on the sofa, her brothers and parents all crowded on the opposite sofa, Hermione and Ron and Harry and on her sofa. They could hear Rilla and Jem's playful noises out in the garden.  
  
She began, her voice quiet and methodical, calm and resigned.  
  
"In my fifth year, you all know that Harry and I became involved. I loved him, he loved me. We were together until the end of my sixth year. It was the day before graduation, the day before Voldemort's last final attack, when Harry and I...first had sex. I felt it the second it happened- I felt him plant that seed. But I didn't know for sure, so I didn't say anything to him. Besides, that night he went to his battle with Voldemort. That same night, while he defeated the Dark Lord, I performed an EPT Spell on myself, and it came up positive.

I left because I knew that Harry was only seventeen, that I was only sixteen. He had just defeated the Dark Lord, he was famous, he was renowned. I didn't was to put the burden on his shoulders. I didn't want him to have to face the shame and the gossip of the Great Harry Potter being a father at seventeen. Besides, I didn't want him to be forced or pressured to marry me. He would have regretted it and resented me. That's not the life I wanted. And so that morning, I left, and I never showed up for his graduation. I took everything I had- my wand, my schoolbooks my clothes, and twenty galleons I had been saving up for Harry's graduation present. I sneaked out to Hogsmeade and caught the Knight Bus. I got to London, and I sold the necklace Harry had had made for me- the choker with the rubies and diamonds. With that money I paid for a plane ticket to New York. I guess I thought America was the farthest away from the Wizarding world I could get.When I got to New York, I spent a few nights in a church before I found work. I had had to disguise myself because I knew Harry and Dad would come looking for me. I spent six months waitressing. There were no other jobs available for a sixteen year old, who hadn't even completed her schooling. It was horrible pay, but I managed to scrounge up enough to pay my rent on my loft and pay the hospital bills. After I had the twins, I couldn't waitress anymore, because I couldn't leave them alone. By the way, Harry, "Ginny paused," I did give them your last name. They are legally Lily and James Potter. Anyway, there was one woman- my neighbor, who would take are of them while I went to try to find a job. This was a year after I had left Harry. It was then, three years ago, that I found the Circle.The Circle at that time had only two or three members. I was the fourth. As Harry and Ron may have noticed, it was full of pretty incompetent wizards who called themselves Dark. They only accepted me because I could transform into an Animagus, and could teach them. At seventeen, I became the leader of the group. I called myself Trista.  
You have to understand. I joined them because it was the only way I could manage to make enough money to support myself and the children.I didn't want to actually do anything bad. I wouldn't let any of them practice the Dark Arts, because I said I didn't want to follow in the steps of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The believed me. All I had them do was steal. You wouldn't believe how much money we made out of it. I moved into a new apartment with the twins. I had enough to send them to a private pre- school and daycare. We mostly committed Muggle Crimes, only in our Animagus forms. We would break into people's houses, steal wallets, that sort of thing. They were all happy with it for two, two and a half years. We used magic to commit Muggle Crimes.It was only in the past six months that the whole group decided they didn't just want money, they wanted power. They hated the American Minister of Magic. They decided that they wanted to replace the Ministry with our own people, and make it a Dark Ministry, concerned with controlling the wizard population in the United States by force. I had to agree, or else I would seem suspicious.  
I came up with the plan to kidnap the Minister. I wanted to do it for a ransom- the rest of them wanted to keep him imprisoned until we took hold of the Ministry. I guess the Ministry of Magic in England picked up some of our plot. And then you two came. You were graduates of Durmstrang, I thought, and you could help us, you seemed like sensible men. So I decided to let you in. I didn't know you were undercover. And then you found me out and brought me back here. And that is the end of it, really. Not very interesting, huh?" She laughed derisively, the pain in her voice unmistakable.  
  
The room was quiet, faces solemn, eyes downcast, as her family and friends listened to her heart-tearing story. They could read between the lines and tell how poor and alone Ginny had been, no one to turn to for help. Molly Weasley was crying on Mr.Weasley's shoulder. The twins were quiet, Bill and Charlie somber, and Percy looking ashamed and sorry. Ron and Hermione had their mouth open, Hermione immediately trying to comfort her husband as his sister told her awful story.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Harry at the same time. His yes were filmed with tears, his mouth turned down at the corners. Everyone could see the guilt and pain and self-reproach he was feeling.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said softly, "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Harry turned to look at her, his face vulnerable and angry. "Forgive you?" He laughed self-deprecatingly, "It was all my fault. Can _you_ forgive _me_? That's the question. It was because of me you lived in poverty and you didn't finish school, you were lonely and scared and at sixteen had to bring up two children. How did you survive? You must hate me! You didn't know me- not really, if you thought I'd leave you or hate you because you were having my children. If you thought that I would ever...ever give you up." His voice had gotten lower and lower. Everyone in the room looked shocked at this outburst. They were used to a light, laughing Harry, not this one. The Its-All-My-Fault Harry had disappeared with Voldemort, but here he was, back again.  
  
Everyone stood up and hugged and talked to Ginny, drawing her into the garden where they sat down to lunch and her children finally got to know their grandparents and uncles. Harry remained in the living room for a long while, head buried in his hands. Four years, he thought, four years of missing her and loving her and hating her. And now he knew what she must feel for him- anger and blame. And he couldn't blame her for blaming him.  
  
An hour later, Ginny walked back into the room. Her face was alight with happiness and love, being home with her beloved family. Her eyes danced, her mouth curved in a smile as she watched her children with her family.  
  
Her smile died when she saw Harry. She had known that he would blame himself.  
  
"Harry," she knelt next to him, "I think we should talk now. I know you're blaming yourself-"  
  
Harry stood up quickly. "I should blame myself," He said harshly.  
  
"No, you shouldn't!" Ginny said spiritedly. Harry could almost visibly see her old sparking, lively personality returning, and it just hurt him more.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, her voice laced with emotion, "I left because I had to. It wouldn't have worked any other way. It's not your fault. I was the one who was supposed to take care of the contraception spell- I just forgot. And we're still young, aren't we? With two beautiful children. I want you to be a part of their lives. I know you can't still love me..."  
  
"I've never stopped loving you, Gin," He said in a low, husky voice. Ginny stood stock still, her heart beating rapidly. She had thought he would hate her for tearing his children away, for deserting him. But he didn't seem to hate her. Maybe there was more hope for them than she had thought.  
  
"You should know, Harry, that there wasn't a single day when I didn't think of you. I loved you too much to let you find me- I thought if you did it would destroy everything. I wanted you to remember me as I was..." Her voice broke.  
  
"Gin," Harry began.  
  
"Shhh," She said, placing a finger over his lips. "Don't say anything. Its too soon, still too raw for us to say things we don't mean and can't take back."  
  
Harry cast down his eyes. "And the kids," He muttered, "I don't know anything about them. They call me Daddy now but I'm just a stranger. They don't know me. I don't know them. I don't know anything about them!"  
  
Ginny slipped onto the sofa beside him. She looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Jem is almost exactly like you. He likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without the jelly. He laughs like you and his smile tears people's hearts to pieces, like yours. He's always laughing and joking. His favorite thing right now is torturing Rilla out of her wits. He loves the flying model of a broomstick he found in my trunk."  
  
Harry smiled against his will as he watched his son outside, roguish hazel eyes laughing as he played tag with Fred and George. Rilla was sitting in Mr. Weasley's lap, looking around her intelligently.  
  
"Rilla is like a mixture of Ron and Hermione. She's incredibly smart, she can read and write already. And for a four-year-old, she is amazing at chess- she must have gotten that from me. She's really shy, unlike Jem. But she's got a mischievous heart. She steals people's hearts cause of her big green eyes and sweet little face. She's hard to figure out."  
  
Harry smiled as tears came into his eyes. "They look just like my parents." He said softly. Ginny smiled sadly. As always, thoughts seeped into her head about what could have been.  
  
The two young parents sat on the couch, staring out the window at the little miracles enjoying their first visit with their family. Neither of them noticed how their hands, lying next to each other, slowly clasped and joined. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N- Sorry its taken me so long to update- I've been in Paris! Forgive me, all of my loyal readers! Thanks for being so patient with me I'll never keep you waiting this long again. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me! Thanks and enjoy the...fluff?  
  
**REVIEW!**  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
"Ginny," her mother said, walking back into the living room, "You _are_ planning to stay here tonight, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and then back to her mother. Harry jumped in quickly.  
  
"If she wants to stay here, its fine with me. As long as the kids come back to the apartment with me. I haven't really had any alone time with them."  
  
Ginny bit back her tears. Harry had a right to his children, but it hurt her to know that he didn't care whether she stayed with him or her mother.  
  
"It'll be hard to leave the children alone," She said cautiously, "But I'm sure Harry'll be okay with them. Yeah mum, I'll stay here tonight."  
  
Harry tried to cover up the discontent he felt at Ginny not really wanting to stay with him. After all, he didn't really care anymore...did he?  
  
Jem and Rilla ran in, Rilla jumping onto her father's lap familiarly while Jem moved to sit next to him, jabbering about the Canary Cream Percy had eaten. Harry felt an intense surge of love as he looked down at his daughter, this adorable, loving little girl and his little son.  
  
"They've taken to you," Ginny said, "Usually they don't take to...strangers...well."  
  
"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore," he replied forcefully, "I'm their father." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and waved to Ron and the Weasleys, and gave a long, searching look to Ginny. He picked up Jem and put him on his shoulders and took Rilla in his arms.  
  
"Well, see you all tomorrow morning. I'm going to contact Cho and tell her that the Circle wasn't really a magical Dark group. I don't think she'll want to question you about Muggle crimes. Maybe the Department of Muggle Relations will, but I doubt they care about things that happen in America." Harry and the children got into the fireplace, as he shouted, 'Potter's Lair,". The three of them vanished.  
  
Harry stumbled out into his apartment.  
  
"Well, kids," He grinned at them, a mischievous sparkle in his eye, "What do you think we should do? No Mum around to stop us, eh? Who feels like ice cream?"

* * *

Ginny arrived at Harry's flat in the late morning.  
  
"Harry?" She called, "Kids? Rilla, Jem, where are all of you?"  
  
She walked around the flat, looking into doorways. She stopped at Harry's bedroom, opening the door a crack, then all the way. She shook her head, an unbidden smile on her lips as she looked at the scene.  
  
Through all of the bubbles in the room, Harry lay sprawled on the big king- sized bed. Rilla was lying in a tangle of blankets next to him, while Jem was hanging upside down off the bed, sleeping with a light snore.  
  
There was a pile of Exploding Snap in one corner and heaps of things from Fred and George's joke shops littered the floor- fireworks, Neverending Bubbles, on and on. She had no doubt Harry had gotten the kids acquainted with their magical roots.  
  
Ginny made her way to the bed and shook Harry gently. "Wake up, Harry,"  
  
Harry mumbled, "Mm he fouled me ref! Mmhhphh" and turned over onto his side. Ginny pushed him harder until he forced his eyes open and said, "All right, Ron, I'm up! Jesus Christ..." he blinked when he saw Ginny grinning at him.  
  
He looked around the room sheepishly. "We...er...were just...er..." Ginny laughed out loud, waking up the twins.  
  
"Mum!" Rilla squealed, untangling herself to jump on her mother. Jem yawned.  
  
"You'll never guess what we did, Mum! We went out and ate ice cream, and then Daddy took us to this joke shop and he ate something and he started bleeding Mum! But then he ate something else and it stopped. He wouldn't let me try it though. And then he took us to this broom store. You never told me that brooms could really fly! And then he bought Rill some books. And we came back here and Daddy lit up some fireworks. And we ate treacle tart for dinner! And..."  
  
"And Daddy bought us some Chocolate Frogs! And when we opened it we got a card that said Harry Potter on it and Daddy went all red and took the card away!" Rilla added.  
  
"All right, all right, that's enough information," Harry told his son. He looked at Ginny cheekily.  
  
"Well, one of us needs to spoil them!" He defended himself. Ginny simply shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't look like you've had breakfast yet. What would you like?"  
  
Rilla piped up with, "A Fainting Fancy!"  
  
Jem cried, "How about some Nosebleed Nougat?"  
  
Ginny said in an exaggeratedly excited voice, "How about some oatmeal and milk?" The kids and Harry groaned.  
  
"Coming right up," She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen. Somehow, all of this felt like a dream. A very, very good dream. Suddenly, Ginny screamed as Ron Apparated on top of her.  
  
"RON!" She shouted exasperatedly, brushing off her light yellow summer dress, "You big oaf! Are you trying to _kill_ me? Do you always just pop into Harry's apartment uninvited all the time?  
  
"Sorry, Gin," Ron said sheepishly, "And yes to the last question. Actually, I'm here cause Mum wanted to know if the kids wanted to stay with her while you and Harry...er...sorted things out. Percy and Penelope's daughter is at the Burrow, and Bill and Charlie's kids, and Fred and Angelina's son and George's and Alicia's son. Mum likes to have all her grandchildren over at once y'know...I'm the only one who hasn't got any. Kids, I mean."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I'm sure the kids want to meet their cousins," She said. "Why don't you? Have kids, I mean. You and Hermione have been married for what, three years now? High time, don't you think?"  
  
Ron blushed, the tips of his ears turning crimson. "Well, Hermione doesn't really want kids right now. Says we should focus on our careers. Says we're too young- only twenty one and all that..." He faltered. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me, Ron," Ginny said gently.  
  
Ron looked mightily confused. "Eggshells?" He stared around the floor, "I'm not on any eggshells." Ginny laughed in his face.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Ron, mate!" Harry walked into the kitchen, fresh from a shower, looking handsome and young and...perfect. Ginny turned away to the stove to hide her blushing face.  
  
"Heya Harry. So Hermione and I wondered if you two wanted to come down to Diagon Alley with us...get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and everything."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded, and said, "Sure. What time?"  
  
"How about around eleven thirty? See you two in half and hour, then," And with that, he was gone.  
  
"I really need to learn that Apparating thing," Ginny said ruefully, "Or else I'll be stuck the rest of my life Flooing everywhere."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said musingly, "But I can put in a word for you with my friends in the Witch and Wizard Apparition Registration. I'll teach you if you want. Its not that hard."  
  
Ginny nodded and said a quiet, "Thanks."  
  
"Hang on, where are the kids going to go while we're gone?"  
  
"Oh, Mum's having all of her grandchildren over. So we're freeeeeeee," Ginny spun around the room, yellow dress swirling enchantingly around her light frame. Harry watched her, laughing, trying to resist the urge he got to grab the beautiful woman and kiss her.  
  
"Shall we go, Ms. Weasley?" Harry held his arm out for her to take.  
  
"Why, certainly Mr. Potter." Ginny curtsied and stepped up to his arm. They laughed as they stepped into the fire and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
The two stumbled, covered with soot, out of the fireplace, still laughing. Harry cast a cleaning charm over them and they walked to the Leaky Cauldron. All of the tension between them was dulled for a moment, as if they were back in their Hogwarts days.  
  
Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in unison as they watched a laughing Ginny walk in with Harry, who was telling her about his exploits with the Egyptian Genies.  
  
"Oy! Ron!" Harry called, "We're here!"  
  
Ron and Hermione walked over to the two of them and they sat down in one of the dingy, dimly lit booths. The four of them talked for what seemed like hours, reminiscing, exchanging jokes and stories. Harry leaned back, comfortable, feeling as if the world was as it always should have been.  
  
"Ogden's Firewhisky, Tom," Harry said automatically.  
  
"Gillywater," Hermione told Tom, giving Harry an admonishing look, which he studiously ignored.  
  
"Butterbeer, please," Ron said.  
  
"I'll have what Harry's having," Ginny said.  
  
Ron looked at her openmouthed. "Ginny, you can't have Firewhisky! You don't understand! For people who've never had it before..."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ginny, you should have seen Harry the first time with that stuff. Honestly, he was so sloshed we had to call the Knight Bus to take him home. Imagine what you'll be like!"  
  
Ginny stuck out her lovely chin defiantly and said, "I can handle my alcohol. I used to drink in New York- I got knackered more than a few times right after the kids were born, y'know."  
  
Ron stared at her openmouthed.  
  
"Well, Muggle drinks aren't the same...but you're so stubborn..." Hermione sighed and sipped the gillywater Tom had set down primly.  
  
Harry grinned widely at her as he took a long drink from the tall glass in front of him. Ginny looked into her glass warily. It was filled with a dark reddish orange liquid, smoke wisping out of it. She saw Harry give her a challenging look and immediately brought the glass to her lips.  
  
The Trio's eyes widened simultaneously as they saw Ginny take a large swallow from her glass.  
  
Ginny gasped as she felt a bubbling, fizzing burning in her mouth and down her throat. She felt light and warm and toasty. She belched lightly, a slight flame flickering for a moment in her mouth. She didn't notice her ears smoking and the laughing eyes of Harry, Ron, and the worried looks she was getting from Hermione.  
  
"Ginny?" She heard from far, far away, "All right there?" She felt herself floating away. She took some more gulps of the Firewhisky before Harry snatched the glass away from her. She felt herself drifting away, into unconsciousness...  
  
"Oh, bugger," Harry said, ignoring Hermione's sharp outcry, "She's gone and gotten herself pissed." He went to Ginny and slung her arms around his neck and picked her up.  
  
"See you Ron, Hermione. This girl needs to get home before she goes absolutely mad Remember how I was?" Harry grinned at them.  
  
Ron and Hermione shook their heads as Harry and Ginny Flooed back.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny said drowsily, her head lolling against his shoulder.  
  
Harry looked down at the slender figure in his arms. If Ginny had seen his eyes then she would never have doubted his love for her, the love that shined through the beautiful emerald.  
  
Harry took her to her room and placed her gently on the soft bed.  
  
"You'll be okay, Gin, just had a drop too much of that stuff..." Harry looked down at her prone figure. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He placed a Silencing Charm around the room and Apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ginny okay?' Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. She shouldn't have tried that stuff. Its not made for delicate women," Harry shot a look at Hermione, who, as per schedule, was beginning to look decidedly red in the face.  
  
"I'll have you know, Harry James Potter, that women can handle drink just as much as men can! You just watch!" Hermione grabbed the rest of Ginny's Firewhisky and downed it in one gulp. Harry and Ron watched, stupefied, as flames shot from her ears. Hermione stood up and giggled, then swayed.  
  
"Ohhh...I'm floaaating awaayy," She said dreamily, "Ohhh, hello Ron. You're looking soooo handsome."  
  
Harry choked his laugh as he helped Hermione and Ron to the Floo.  
  
"Women's empowerment," Harry smirked at Ron, who glared at him.  
  
"See you tomorrow, mate. If I can get this girl to wake up." Ron high-fived him and they Flooed home.

* * *

Harry went to the Burrow to collect the children and took them home. He put them to bed, tucking them in gently. Then he checked on Ginny, who was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Harry couldn't help but wish she was sleeping somewhere else...  
  
He shook his head and went into his own room. Another week and then back to Auror duty for him. He was enjoying having Ginny and the twins here. He didn't feel much like a father, though, just as a sort of large friend to these children he barely knew who had accepted him so quickly. And Ginny...he didn't know what was going on with Ginny, whether they were friends, or something more...  
  
With these thoughts Harry flopped into his bed, muttering, "Nox". He was asleep instantly. He didn't notice the shadowed figure floating outside his window, wearing horn-rimmed glasses and flashing long, scarlet fingernails.

* * *

Harry woke up at around seven, quickly showering and dressing. As he walked out of his room he thought he smelled something, something good. Sure enough, Ginny was in the kitchen, sitting at a table eating French toast and coffee. Harry grinned as she looked up, a slight blush tingeing her features.  
  
"Had a good sleep?" Harry asked wickedly.  
  
Ginny smiled wryly.  
  
"I'll never drink that stuff again as long as I live. I have a pounding headache. Did I ruin the lunch trip?"  
  
"Nah. I nagged Hermione into drinking some and she went home with Ron dead knackered. She'll never admit it happened though, you watch."  
  
Harry sat down across from her, leaning forward casually. Suddenly Hedwig swooped in, dropping a parcel on the table and perching herself on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hedwig! Hey girl finished delivering that memo to the goblins?" He gave her a bit of toast. He looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry said, worried at the shocked and guilty look on her face. She looked up and silently handed him Hedwig's delivery, the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry looked down at the front cover, openmouthed. Next to a blown up picture of Harry and Ginny walking into the Leaky Cauldron and another picture of the sleeping twins was an article.  
  
**HARRY POTTER:  
MAN OF MYSTERIES SEEN WITH MISSING WITCH**  
  
_The Daily Prophet's Rita Skeeter has uncovered a startling secret of Mr. Harry Potter's. Yesterday at noon, Mr. Potter and a red-haired woman were seen together with Mr. And Mrs. Ron Weasley, Mr. Potter's famously close friends, at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. On further investigation, it was found that the woman was no other than Ms. Ginny Weasley, one of the disappearances marked at the end of Lord Voldemort's reign. How has she suddenly turned up and where has she been? This is another mystery of the Boy-Who-Lived. Yet this is not all- after following Mr. Potter to his London apartment, another incredible secret was uncovered. Two children, possibly twins, were sleeping in Mr. Potter's house. One, a red-headed girl, and another, a black-haired boy, both around four or five years of age, were astonishing replicas of their parents. Obviously, Ms. Ginny Weasley has been hiding something from the Wizarding world. Yes, it is true, ladies and gentlemen- Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have two children. Mr. Potter, only twenty-one, and Ms. Weasley, currently twenty, must have had a torrid affair during their Hogwarts days. Yet why and where did Ms. Weasley go? Will she manage to take Harry Potter off his top standing as the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding world? This reporter is determined to find and give all of you the answers you need._  
  
"Damn," Harry swore under his breath, but loud enough for Ginny to hear him.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said in a harsh voice, "Of course _you're_ horrified. Your reputation in danger and everything. I'm sorry we've shamed you Harry. We're such a burden? _I'm_ such a burden? I though you'd have been happy not to hide us anymore. Obviously you weren't intending on informing too many people about this." She choked over her tears.  
  
"Ginny...I...That's not what I meant! I just don't like my name in the papers! Now everyone is going to be owling us, reporters will want pictures, there'll be tabloids all over the world!" Harry said, his anger rising. They should have been more careful...  
  
"Fine." Ginny said, her voice dangerously soft, "If we bring so many problems, we'll leave. I don't need your pity, Harry. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
The cold expression of her face reminded Harry of Trista. The Ginny he had known, even when angry, had always been warm, fiery, and passionate. Not cold or frigidly furious. Something in her had changed- she seemed like herself, but when she got angry...when she got angry he noticed something in her that held her back from being who she used to be.  
  
"Fine," Harry said in a low voice, "If you want to leave, leave. But I will make sure that I see the twins. They are mine. I'm not ashamed of them or of you, but I think we need to figure things out...by ourselves. Maybe you should leave for a while. I can find you a job...a flat, even..."  
  
Ginny stared at him, sobs rising in her throat. But she would show him...show all of them that she was not a dependant woman.  
  
"No. I don't need or want your help. Obviously you think I'm some sort of foolish _bimbo_ who can't take care of herself. I'll find a job and a place myself. I'll leave now. I am going to pack and then pick up the twins in the afternoon. Goodbye, Harry."  
  
With that, she flung herself into her room. Within minutes, she had brought her packed and shrunken trunk with her and before Harry could stop her, had Flooed to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands, a hole growing in him as he slowly realized she was going to leave...that the past three days were not to continue. He slowly lifted his head as he heard the soft padding of Jem and Rilla's feet as the scampered into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Mum?" Rilla asked, staring around the room, "Daddy, where's she gone?"  
  
Jem was looking around too. Harry knew he had to tell them. "Hey guys, you and your mum are going to go live someplace else...for a little while. Remember the place where we ate ice cream? It'll probably be around there. And I'll still see you all the time, almost every day. Okay?"  
  
The twins nodded, obviously not comprehending what he was saying. He sighed.  
  
Six hours later, Harry fell exhaustedly onto his bed.  
  
"How the hell did she take care of both of them for four years," He grumbled. He had spent six hours feeding them, playing with them, talking to them, and he felt as if he had just sprinted a few kilometers. He had just gotten them to sleep for their nap. Suddenly, he heard a pop. He turned around to see who had Apparated.  
  
Ginny stood grinning at him, obviously very pleased with herself.  
  
"Portable Portkey," She said happily, waving a small metal square with a button on it. "Click and think the words and it'll take you wherever you want- and it can carry up to six passengers if they are touching. Clever, eh?"  
  
Harry stared at her. "Where in the world did you get that? They are really expensive!"  
  
Ginny snapped, "I'm not exactly poor you know. I still have some of the money I got in the States. Its worth more Galleons. Anyway, I also rented a flat for six months. And I found a job. So there's the burden off your back. I'll go get the kids." She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" Harry called. He ran to get her, but she had already placed a finger on each of the twins and Ported out.  
  
"Excellent," Harry muttered, "Nice one, Potter. Chase her away. Idiot."  
  
He Apparated to Ron's flat, onto a very steamy scene. Ron and Hermione were spread out on the couch, lips locked. They broke apart suddenlt, both with hot red faces.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, embarrassed, "Don't you know that you have to warn us if you're coming? Honestly..." She sat up and smoothed out her clothes and hari. A very disgruntled Ron glared at him.  
  
Harry ignored them. "Ron, d'you know where Ginny went? She says she found an apartment or something and she left pretty suddenly."  
  
Herimione shot him a shrewd look. "So you two had a fight, did you? I think she needs to get away anyway, at least away from you for a while."  
  
"Do you, then? Am I such a bad person?" Harry said, flushing. Ron was beginning to look alarmed. "Harry, mate, I know where she went. She got an apartment in Diagon Alley, in that new flat building...I've heard it's a pretty ritzy place." He looked impressed.  
  
"Thanks mate. See you too later. Better get on with what you were up to..." Harry grinned evilly and Apparated to the flat building. He stepped inside.  
  
The black marble walls and floor were brightly lit with lamps. There were uniformed bellboys and a huge chandelier on the ceiling. Harry was impressed. He walked to the receptionist, careful to keep his forehead covered and his sunglasses on.  
  
"Hello," He said, "The names Rank. James Rank. I'm looking for a Ms. Ginny Weasley. Wuld you be able to give me her flat number?"  
  
"Of course, sir," The concierge said, obviously struck by Harry's expensive clothes, "That would be Flat number 332C, on the third floor."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said, sighing in relief as he walked up the stairs. He reached flat 332C in minutes.  
  
He rapped on the door loudly. In a few minutes, the door opened and a very surprised Ginny looked out at Harry, obviously flustered.  
  
Harry stepped into the apartment. The walls and floor were of a dark, gleaming walnut. There was one large, circular living room with a glass wall overlooking Diagon Alley as a window. There were dark red silk ceiling to floor curtains on the windows. The furniture was of the same finely polished wood, upholstered in white with red and orange silk throw pillows, and there were wrought black iron lamps and bookcases lining the right adjacent wall. Opposite that wall were French doors through which could be seen a kitchen, and two other doors and an impressive fireplace between.  
  
Ginny sat down on the couch and Harry took an armchair.  
  
"This is a really great flat, Gin," Harry said, "But I don't see how in the world you can afford it."  
  
"Listen Harry," Ginny said, beginning to look annoyed, "Lets not talk about my money situation, okay? You don't need to worry about me anymore."  
  
"Ginny, I didn't want you to leave. You're the one who-"Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I would have had to leave anyway," She said gently, "I couldn't just live off you like that. And we'll still see each other a lot. Lets just leave it at that for right no, okay? And in six months, we'll see of you want me back or I want you back. We need to think this through."  
  
Harry wanted to argue but knew it would be no use. Ginny was plainly still as stubborn as she had ever been. He changed the subject.  
  
"So what job have you got?" He asked interestedly. "Something at the Ministry?"  
  
"No," Ginny said brightly, "I'm going to be a Healer."  
  
A/N (#2) 

I know I know, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I have to save stuff for the other chapters, right? Sorry about how long it took for the update! I'll answer all of your reviews in the next chapter. Au revoir ! Svp revue !


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks you all so much for the reviews, they make me inexpressibly happy! Here's another chapter, hoping to get the next one up soon.  
  
Lourdes- The shadow looking in was supposed to be Rita Skeeter...she can't be a beetle anymore, but the reference to 'scarlet nails' was supposed to be the hint. Ginny's temper is a little scary- I wouldn't be on the receiving end! Blame it on the red hair. Thanks for the review, keep reading!  
  
Luckyloo 16- Thanks! I hope you keep reading, and enjoy this chapter!  
  
Silvercrystal77- I agree. At first I was going to make them live together, but they really have been apart too long to just rush into a relationship. They need some time apart...absence makes the heart grow fonder! Thanks for the review!  
  
Darkflower2113- Well, I am thinking that I will make this about twenty to twenty five chapters at most- unless I run out of ideas! I think that's what he'll call his children as well- I don't see why he'd call them anything else. Do you like the twin idea? Thanks for the review, keep up the R&R!  
  
Comet Moon- That's exactly what I thought! I have this tendency to make characters I love perfect and amazing, and I knew that Ginny woujld eventually want to strike out on her own. She has to be a person apart from Harry. Thanks for the review, keep it up!  
  
Jlatmi1- Don't worry, the title explains it all. It may be sad now, but it'll end up in a Happily Ever After. Thanks for the review!  
  
Skittish- Awww thanks! I'm trying to post these chapters quickly- I have them written but I have to get time to send them.  
  
Josephine Sawyer- I did notice the weird ending- it was kind of rushed. Not a cliffhanger but not a solid ending...one of my lapses, I guess. I didn't notice that plot hole thanks for telling me about it. Thanks for the reviews, your reviews are always helpful lol.  
  
Lurid-eyes- Paris was beautiful! I love France...a little more than England, to tell the truth. Its so gorgeous over there, especially now. Here's the next chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
Eric2- Thanks for the review! Keep em' coming.  
  
Tupz- Thanks for the review!  
  
Princess Bryanna- Here it is! More coming soon, thanks for the review.  
  
Severus' Wife- I'm glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Eat Paper- Here's more! And more on the way. Thanks so much for the review!

Chapter 8-  
  
"Er..." Harry said, a little confused, "A Healer? Don't they have to have finished school? And then they have to do Healer training, cause I have a friend whose sister had to work for a couple of years to become one."  
  
Ginny sat down on the sofa. "Yes, but remember my fifth year when I got hit by the Bludger in the head I was knackered in the Hospital Wing for a week?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, shuddering. Madam Pomfrey hadn't let him see her. That week had been one of the worst in his life, thinking she might die.  
  
"Well, the truth is that I healed myself. She called it natural magic. I'm some sort of born Healer. I noticed it in New York, too, when the twins got hurt I could somehow just Heal them. So I got a quick interview with the chief Healer and she said they would take me on a trial basis."  
  
Harry nodded, impressed.  
  
"But why didn't you tell us about this?" he asked, "In your fifth year?"  
  
"Because I didn't believe her," Ginny answered simply, "I thought it was just something like doing accidental magic when you are especially angry or something. But I thought, why not give it a shot?"  
  
The two of them lapsed into silence, deep in thought. Something occurred to Harry.  
  
"Ginny, how did you get this apartment? I mean, I don't know real estate, but this place is definitely under a lot of demand, and you were only out for six hours."  
  
Ginny has a self-satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I was coming out of St. Mungo's and I bumped into Colin Creevey. His brother is in there, remember? So we went out to lunch and I mentioned how I was flat-hunting. He was friends with the previous owner, and he knew he was going on some African Skrewt Chase or something. So he called him up and voile!"  
  
Harry tried to suppress the surge of jealousy he had felt at the thought of Ginny eating lunch with Colin, who was now a photographer for the Daily Prophet. He shook those thoughts out of his head and settled on smiled tightly at Ginny.  
  
Just then Hermione, Ron, and the twins Flooed into the fireplace. Harry had left the two of them with their aunt and uncle while he went to find Ginny. Ron looked out of breath and Hermione laughing.  
  
"'Allo, Harry, Ginny," Ron wheezed, gasping and laughing at the same time, "Just had a bit of a game of tag going."  
  
Harry laughed and Ginny smiled indulgently as she greeted her kids and took them around the flat, showing them their new home.  
  
Harry noticed Ron look longingly after the twins. He didn't think that Ron noticed Hermione's equally adoring look.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione, isn't your lunch break over?"  
  
Hermione gasped and looked down at her watch. "Oh, dear!" She exclaimed, Apparating hastily. Ron stared after her, then turned to Harry.  
  
"Barking mad, that one," He said, shaking his head, "She didn't even have lunch."  
  
Harry was about to remark when a handsome, tawny owl flew through the window, dropping a letter on Ron's head. He then flew over to Harry and dropped an identical envelope onto his head.  
  
Harry tore the envelope open curiously. The writing was of an untidy, hurried hand, as if someone had scrawled it in a rush.  
  
_Harry-  
  
There's an emergency at the Ministry. We need you and Ron over here at once. Please get here as quickly as possible, there isn't much time.  
  
Cho  
_  
Harry looked at Ron, alarmed.  
  
"What could it be?" Ron asked, puzzlement clear in his face.  
  
"I dunno but we better get there quickly." Harry quickly wrote a note to Ginny.  
  
_Gin-  
  
There's been an emergency at the Ministry, Ron and I had to leave. Tell Hermione as soon as you can.  
  
Harry_  
  
Harry and Ron Apparated to the Ministry Auror Headquarters immediately. They were surrounded by running Aurors, everything in chaos. There were heads in every fire, people were talking and shouting loudly.  
  
The two shoved their way over to Cho's office, where she was frantically talking to some Aurors. She looked up in relief as she saw them. "Harry, Ron," She said breathlessly, "The dementors have escaped from the Island. We don't know how they've done it but they have, and there's no stopping them. We sent out forty of our best Aurors and they only managed to capture fifty or so. We need you Harry," She said desperately, "And you Ron," She tacked on.  
  
Harry's face had paled. After defeating Voldemort he had had the Dementors shut on Azkaban Island, surrounded by hundred feet, Unbreakable stonewalls. There were five hundred strong in those walls.  
  
Ron read his mind. Nodding at Cho as she told them to be careful, they Apparated to the shore. Harry turned into a merlin and Ron into his Animagus form so the dementors wouldn't sense them, and walked closer to assess the situation.  
  
There they were, straight ahead, partially cloaked by the gray mist and the foamy white spray of the ocean. They were in lines, gliding forward. Harry noticed some Aurors desperately shooting Patroni at them, but only a few Dementors were captured.  
  
Harry turned back into himself, Ron following his lead, and ran towards the Aurors. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore drowned out his voice. He waved the Aurors away, mouthing, "Get back to the Ministry". They stared, shocked, but obeyed.  
  
Harry motioned Ron to stay put but to keep sending Patroni at the Dementors so they wouldn't get suspicious. He turned back into a Merlin and flew ahead of the hordes. He was a hundred feet away when he turned back. They were advancing quickly, but hadn't noticed him yet. When the front of the pack was fifty yards away, Harry shouted, thinking hard of Jem and Rilla sitting next to Ginny on the couch, EXPECTO PATRONUM DESCRUCIA TOTALUS!  
  
A wave of stag Patroni shot towards the Dementors, but instead of simply chasing them away these Patroni ran straight through the front line.  
  
Harry had never heard such horrifyingly unearthly shrieks erupting from the Dementors as he saw their shadowy figures crumple to the ground. Yet he had managed to destroy only the first line- only twenty. As wave after wave of Dementors advanced on him, he shouted the spell.  
  
The whole time, his mind was focused on the picture of Ginny with the twins, happily playing in the Burrow, eyes lighted, faced animated. He held his shaking hand steady and calmly repeated the spell over and over and over again.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood there, how long he said spell after spell, how many Dementors lay in the ragged heap of robes fifty yards away from him. And they just kept coming.  
  
Hundreds of Dementors swarmed towards Harry, yet he managed to hold them off. Twenty at a time fell to the ground, until there were only a hundred, then eighty, then sixty, to forty and then twenty. But just then, Harry lost control. The cold, dismal, penetrating thoughts hit him hard as his tired mind faltered. He thought of Sirius falling through the veil...of Ginny's abrupt abandonment...of the day he had learned that Dumbledore had died...  
  
Harry swayed on his feet, the shrieks fading away. All he could hear was the thrashing o f the curled waves onto the shore, white mist spraying his fevered hands and face. There was an odd lull in the air, a lull that always is there after a long period of sound.  
  
Harry fell to his knees , his wand dropping from his hand. Then suddenly, there was a tall, gray figure in front of him, bending down, bending farther, until Harry could feel cold breath on his cheeks. He tried feebly to get his wand, but his weak body wouldn't move.  
  
Harry sat, eyes limp, his heart churning as the Dementor's face loomed closer, closer, inches away from his own...

A/N: Well, its not much of a cliffhanger...but its one anyway! More coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please please please keep up with the wonderful RevieWs!  
  
Lourdes- Yes, Harry is a little reckless, but he does always act out of that 'hero instinct' of his- save the rest and fix everything by himself. Its one of his best-and worst- traits. Thanks for the review!  
  
Lucky-loo- Thanks so much! I'm glad you love my story I am actually very insecure about it hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
WildMustang- Thanks! I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review and keep reading.  
  
Tupz- Of course I wouldn't lol- It seems I'm running out of good endings- is this one any better? Lol enjoy this, read and review!  
  
DarkFlower2113- Aww I hope you are feeling better. Enjoy this chapter, thanks for the review!  
  
MuggleNet27- Haha, suspenseful?...not. Of course Harry isn't going to die. He needs to be in the happy ending.  
  
Lurid-Eyes- Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure you would love Europe. I live in England to go to university but I am originally from New Jersey! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Keep up the R and R! Thanks for your support.  
  
Josephine Sawyer- Ron was at the side shooting Patroni at the Dementors so they wouldn't get suspicious about not being attacked so they wouldn't expect Harry to be in front. I'm glad you like the very thin Ron and Hermione subplot hehe I wasn't sure if everyone picked up on that. Thanks for the review! Enjoy.  
  
Rita Skeeter- Thanks for the review! Here it is.  
  
Nightwing 509- Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Snuffles007- True, but I really do seem to be running out of interesting ways to end. Hope you like this ending better! Thanks for the review, I'm ecstatic you like the story!  
  
SilverCrystal77- Don't worry, Harry is fine. For details, read this next chapter! Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shifted his head, hearing the shout vaguely through dimmed ears. After one last effort at escape, his body slumped, his mind finally giving way into a peaceful unconsciousness, until everything went black.

* * *

"Harry," He heard a gentle voice as if from a long distance, "Harry? Are you awake?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, blurred from sleep, and turned his head towards the speaker.  
  
"Lex?" He asked, his voice sounding loud to his own ears. He winced as he struggled to sit up. "What are you doing here? Where am I? What happened?"  
  
Lex shook her head. "You're in St. Mungo's of course...I have no idea what happened...all I know is that Cho told me to come here to keep an eye on your status for her. Ron and Hermione are here, and so is his sister and your...your children."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Ohh, its only been two days. But the Healer said it wasn't anything serous, just exhaustion."  
  
Harry looked up as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jem, and Rilla stepped into the room. Hermione ran over first and gave him a tight hug. Ron clasped his hand, grinning. Ginny, her face pale and freckles standing out, gave him a feather light kiss. Harry got a kiss from the twins before they went off with Hermione in search of a refreshment.  
  
Ron sat at Harry's side, Ginny perched on the bed. Harry looked at Ron seriously.  
  
"What happened out there, Ron? All I remember is a Dementor leaning over me to give me the Kiss..." Ginny shuddered and let out a convulsive sob.  
  
"Well," Ron said, screwing his face into concentration, "You had gotten to the front of the lines and you shouted this spell...I've never heard of it before-"Harry interrupted.  
  
"It's some of the ancient magic I learned with Dumbledore- needs quite some energy and power though. It's the only way to destroy a Dementor."  
  
Ron looked impressed and awed at once. "I figured that out. But each time you said it you destroyed twenty of them. It was incredible to watch. But at the very end you collapsed. Those spells took a lot out of you, Harry. They needed a lot of power behind them, and to do as many as you did...you were at it for hours."  
  
Harry shrugged it aside, asking instead, "How many did we manage to capture? Do we know how they got out?"  
  
Ron nodded. "It seems they stood on each other's shoulders to get over that wall, then broke out. The other Aurors managed to capture twenty and you destroyed all of them except the last twenty. We put forty of them back into Azkaban with reinforcements and magical wards now though."  
  
Harry nodded, leaning back in his bed.  
  
"They.." Ron said uncertainly, "They're awarding you the Order of Merlin, First Class. And I get an Order of Merlin, Secdond Class, for saving you."  
  
Harry looked up sharply, straight into Ron's wide, honest blue eyes. "Thanks, mate," He said softly. Ron flushed and hugged him fiercely. Then Ron looked at Ginny and Harry and winked at him.  
  
"Better go see where Hermione's gotten to," He said, waving.  
  
Ginny took his spot at the side of Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry," She said quietly, "You almost _died_."  
  
Harry smirked. "Not exactly a new experience for me, is it?" He was sorry for his jaunty tone when he saw her face.  
  
"Harry," She said fiercely, tears in her eyes about to fall, "You have to promise me to retire from the Auror Department."  
  
Harry stared at her, stunned, unsure whether to laugh or to take her seriously.  
  
"Ginny," He said, taking her warm hands into his, "I can't. Its in my blood for some reason. I can't just life my life as a Quidditch star, a useless, rich aristocrat. I need to do something. Just like you feel you need to be a Healer, I need to be an Auror. It gives me purpose."  
  
Ginny gave him a hard look. "Purpose or no purpose, you would have left the twins fatherless, I would have to live without you...again...and..."  
  
"Ginny," He gathered her into his arms, "I'm not going to leave the twins without a father. You'll just have to trust me."  
  
Ginny resisted then relaxed. In Harry's arms she finally felt at home, a place she belonged. But she remember her decision to keep away from him for six months...she pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"All right," She said grudgingly, "But don't EVER put yourself in that kind of danger again." Harry laughed inwardly at her ferocity but nodded solemnly. Just then the twins came in with their uncle and aunt.  
  
The six of them stayed in the hospital room for hours, happy in each other's company. The twins sat on Harry's bed licking their ice creams while Ron and Hermione and Ginny joked and talked with Harry. Hermione was looking anxious over Ron as well.  
  
Three hours later, Ginny took the twins back to her apartment and Ron and Hermione left for theirs.  
  
"You and I've been given leave until the end of September, when we get those Order of Merlins. Guess we're back to being men of leisure for a while," Ron grinned and Apparated away.  
  
Harry lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. Again he saw the dementor's shadowed black face drawing near his own...  
  
His eyes snapped open. He tried to think about something else, something more cheerful.  
  
He was given leave until the end of September. Harry was glad about that, not because he didn't want to work but because he needed to spend time with his children. Maybe Ginny would let them live with him for a while before she got on her feet as a Healer. Besides, there wasn't any real danger to the wizarding world anymore. After Harry had defeated Voldemort, he and the Order had gone after the Death Eaters and captured them. They had shut up the Dementors, come to a truce with the giants, and relative peace reigned. Of course, there were occasional international problems the British Ministry wanted Aurors for, or a few Dark Arts practictioners, but it wasn't anything that the Aurors couldn't handle without him.  
  
Harry drifted into a light, restful sleep.

* * *

The next three weeks, Harry would say often, later in life, were the best weeks he had ever spent. Ginny agreed to the twins living with Harry while she had her trial run as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Harry had them from September 1st to the 21st.  
  
The three of them were constantly together. Although the reporters and paparazzi constantly followed them around, and their activities were carefully recorded on the front page of various magazines and newspapers daily, they managed to have fun. Harry took them to Quidditch games, read to them, spent time with them, took them to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and gave them the time of their lives. He bought Jem a mini-Firebolt, and to his surprise, Rilla turned out to be as good a flier as her brother, for which he made another trip to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had two rooms in his apartment decorated and set up for them- rooms with odd contraptions and fun machinations. In general, he spoilt them and indulged their every whim. They were devastated on the 21st, when they left to go back to their Mum.  
  
That day, Harry made them strawberries and whipped cream for breakfast, with chocolate milk. Ron and Hermione sat across from the twins, Ron gobbling the food like he ws barely five himself and Hermione looking disapprovingly at the unhealthy meal.  
  
"You do know," She remarked to Harry, who was leaning casually against the counter, "This is like putting me through torture to watch what you feed these poor things. I _was_ brought up by dentists, after all." She smiled. Harry smiled back as Rilla climbed into her aunt's lap.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione," Ron mumbled, "All you need is a flick of the wand and all of the cavities and stuff go away."  
  
"Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron," Hermione said disgustedly, ignoring his mumbled statement.  
  
Ginny's head popped into the fire.  
  
"Are the twins ready to go, Harry?" She asked brightly. Harry felt a tug at his heart as he saw her. The kids looked at Ginny happily but with a somewhat dismayed expression. Back to oatmeal and milk for them.  
  
"Yep," Harry said, motioning towards the trunks in front of the fire, "But I'm sure they don't want to leave me. How about another month, kids?"  
  
"Okay!" The twins shouted enthusiastiacally. Ginny had a disgruntled expression on her face.  
  
"What, you two don't miss me at all?" She asked, "No thanks Harry. I think you've spoiled them enough for a lifetime.. Come on kids, you're going to miss the first day of school."  
  
Ginny had enrolled the twins into a Muggle school in London close to St. Mungo's, so they would be close and still be learning.  
  
Harry hugged his kids, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the experienced, fatherly way he watched his children, his young face all the handsomer as a result.  
  
"Bye kids," He called, "Bye Gin! Have a good day at school!" They were all gone in an instant.  
  
Harry sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was immersed in the Daily Prophet.  
  
"So Ron, what do you want to do today mate?" Harry asked, "Go to some bars, pick up some witches..." He teased as Ron's face reddened.  
  
"Just kidding, Hermione," He added hastily at her sharp glance.  
  
"I need some dress robes," Hermione said, "I think you two men should take me shopping."  
  
Harry and Ron gaped. Hermione was definitely not a shopping kind of girl. Usually she just ordered from catalogs.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come on guys, I just feel like going shopping today. Humor me, okay?"  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, looking at each other confusedly.  
  
"But Hermione, why do you need dress robes all of a sudden?" Harry asked, "Going out to some fancy party?"  
  
He noticed the tips of Ron's ears turning red.  
  
"I forgot to tell you mate," He said proudly, "We're going to the Society Ball too. After they heard about me saving your life and everything they felt they had to invite me." Ron grinned at him.  
  
"That's great, mate! At least it won't be the same stuffy old people. Let's livin things up a but, eh?" Harry winked. Ron nodded.  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something."  
  
Hermione intervened. "If you two even think about doing anything, I'll refuse to come. I swear, when I heard about what Harry did with the fireworks at that party..." She shuddered.  
  
Harry and Ron tried to protest, but to no avail. When Hermione decided no mischief was to be done, no mischief would be done.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione dragged her two men off to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Stupefy," Harry said lazily, flicking his wand at an annoying reporter who had tried to take his picture.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione gave him a reproving look. Harry shrugged but revived the man.  
  
"Enervate." The reporter got up and fled, a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Hermione, where are we going?" Ron asked, "You want to get new robes at Gladrags or something?"  
  
Harry punched Ron playfully in the arm. "Ron, she's going to that new shop that the Swift sisters opened. Remember? It was..."  
  
"Chic Civvies," Hermione finished as they stepped in front of an imposing robes store. The three of them stepped in.  
  
There were four floors spiraling up, and walls lined with robes of all colors and styles and cuts. A woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes hurried up to them.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at Hermione. Then she spotted Harry and Ron and squealed.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What are you two doing here?" She asked, "Oy! Laura! Sarah! The boys are here!"  
  
Ashley and Sarah turned from their customers with identical grins and pulled Ron and Harry away, chattering about Quidditch. A very disgruntled looking Hermione was helped to the third floor by Laura to try on some dress robes.  
  
"Er..." Ron said as Ashley paused in her speech, "I think I better go check on Hermione. She probably wants me to see how she looks...give her tips and everything." He said. Laura nodded and waved him away, rounding on another customer and continuing her endless talk.  
  
Ron reached the third floor just as Hermione stepped back into the dressing room. He noticed a very shocked Harry sitting frozen on the chair across from her room, with a delighted Sarah.  
  
"Ooohh, that dress looked _amazing_ on her!" She gushed. Ron strode over.  
  
"Hermione!" He called, "Can I see?"  
  
"NO!" Came a muffled cry from inside, "It's going to be a surprise!"  
  
Ron gave Harry an inquiring look but Harry just shook his head.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not in love with Hermione, mate," Harry grinned, "Cause in that dress I wouldn't be able to resist her for long."  
  
Ron's face flushed. "Well, then she shouldn't buy it..." Ron trailed off as Hermione walked out of the room and smiled brightly.  
  
"I'll take it!" She said to Sarah and motioned the boys to follow her. Harry and Ron trailed after her, the last vestiges of shock gone from Harry's face into a cheeky grin at Ron, who was looking extremely put out.  
  
"She's my wife," He muttered, "And I don't even get to see what she's wearing. Excellent."  
  
The Trio went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then decided to visit Hagrid, whom they hadn't seen in weeks.  
  
They took the secret passage Harry had used third year, and were on Hogwarts grounds in no time. They tramped over to Hagrid's old hut.  
  
Harry rapped loudly on the door, and they heard Fang's insistent bark. In a minute, Hagrid had opened the door and welcomed Harry with a loud guffaw and a clap on the back.  
  
"Hullo, there, 'Ermione," He said, "Bin a while since ah've seen yeh three. Bin busy, 'ave yeh?  
  
"Well, there are some things I need to tell you, Hagrid," Harry began, then paused.  
  
"Well, wha' is it, then?" Hagrid prompted, setting down rock cakes on the table.  
  
"The thing is Hagrid...we found Ginny."  
  
Hagrid sat stock still for a few moments. "Yeh...yeh found 'er?"  
  
Ron nodded while Hermione patted Hagrid on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, where 'as she bin?" Hagrid questioned. "Wha' has she bin up to these past five years?"  
  
Harry looked down. "Well...she's been living alone in New York, in America, and she couldn't really make any money...so she started stealing using magic. But," He added hastily at the look on Hagrid's face, "She had a reason..."  
  
"Well?" Hagrid pushed.  
  
"Well, Ginny left because...because she was carrying my children."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hagrid shouted, jumping up, accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling. He winced as he sat back down.  
  
"Ginny has two kids, they're twins,...and I'm their father."  
  
Harry found himself wrapped in Hagrid's arms, almost lifted up. He tried to say something but was completely smothered.  
  
As Harry brushed himself off, he saw tears leak out of the corners of Hagrid's eyes.  
  
"Yer kids...if only Lily and James were here, and Dumbledore...they woulda bin so proud. Me livin' to see Lily and James' grandchild! Will yeh bring them here? When will ah' see them?" Hagrid was excited, and Fang, catching on, began barking. Harry was grinning now.  
  
"We'll bring them around soon. Don't worry Hagrid."

* * *

After another hour, the three of them left a happy Hagrid in his hut to go home. Harry bid Ron and Hermione farewell before returning to his own flat.  
  
He turned the key in the lock and entered the apartment. Everything was bathing in the dark blue light of dusk, looking gray and lonely. Harry turned on some lights and flopped onto the sofa.  
  
He stared around vacantly, unsure what to do. Before, he would have been at Ron and Hermione's house, or out with one of his Quidditch mates or other friends, having a good time avoiding the paparazzi and getting sloshed. He could still do it, but somehow he didn't feel like it.  
  
He realized what the empty feeling was, of course. Rilla and James weren't there. He had become used to their soft noisiness, the little messes around the flat, the patter of feet and the feeling of them cuddled next to him on the sofa.  
  
Harry had never considered himself a fatherly sort of man, in fact the opposite. He wasn't sure how he would be with children. But now that he was one...he wouldn't trade it for anything. He didn't know what he would do without the twins...and their mother.  
  
Harry sat back on the sofa and reflected about Ginny, in a way he hadn't for the past three weeks. He remembered her impish smile and her dancing eyes, the thick, curling red hair and her laughing voice teasing him lovingly.  
  
He desperately wanted Ginny back. Just the thought of her brought waves of protectivness and love and warmth to him. He wanted all four of them together as a family forever. And he would do anything to get it.  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow," He thought drowsily, head beginning to droop, "I'll ask her tomorrow..." 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry its kind of short but I have essays to write...enjoy this chapter everyone!

Eric2- Hehe here's more! I hope you like this ending better. Thanks for the review!  
  
Nightwing 509- You'll have to keep waiting a little bit longer, I'm afraid! Lol Thanks for the review I'm glad you like the story! Keep reviewing!  
  
Rai Kasshu- Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
WildMustang- Thanks for the review, hopefully you'll like this chapter too!  
  
Eat paper- Thanks for your review, you are one of my favorite reviewers! I have to say I love praise. Keep reading!  
  
Incensio Lady- Here's more but I'm afraid this isn't going to satisfy everyone just yet hehe. Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Hahaha-evil- The Headmaster of Hogwarts is now Professor McGonagall. She teaches too. Keep reading!  
  
DarkFlower2113- Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story, but I love yours more. Please update it soon! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Tupz- I'm not sure exactly what is going to happer between Lex and Ginny and Harry...you'll just have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lurid-eyes- Wow, that's a coincidence! What part of New Jersey? I lived in Princeton. Also, Ginny just wants to find herself and center heself before she gets swept up in the world of Harry, but really deep down all she wants is to be with him....keep reviewing! Thanks for all of you support!  
  
Josephine Sawyer- Hehe the way I thought about it, the Dementors just ogt one of them out and that one managed to open the soors- there weren't any magical wards before (Cornelius Fudge is an idiot). Also, I know that more people would, in reality, get angry at him, but I really think Hagrid would be more forgiving since the past can't be changed. Of course I don't think your reviews are mean! They are some of the best reviews I get, because they are so constructive! Thanks you so much, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Zesuit- Well...read this shapter to find out what really happens. Thanks for the review! Keep reading!  
  
Silvercrystal77- Thanks for the review! Keep up the R&R, and enjoy more!  
  
Lunalovegood129- Thanks and I hope you like this chapter. Have you written anything on fanfiction.net? I'd love to read it. Thanks again.

Chapter 10-  
  
That morning Harry woke up in a frenzy.  
  
"Damn," He swore under his breath, looking at the alarm clock. It was already eleven. Ginny was coming at twelve for lunch with him and the twins. He hadn't really seen or talked to her in a month...he almost felt as if she was avoiding him.  
  
He threw the closet door open violently, managing to cause all of his robes, clothes, and shoes to crash onto the floor. Muttering and swearing he cleaned up, kicking the bedpost as he went out the door wearing his dressing gown backwards.  
  
"OW!" He shouted, startling a drowsing Hedwig as he hopped into the kitchen. He flicked his wand at the toaster absently, but he was concentrating so hard on finding the marmalade in the fridge that he accidentally said the Summoning Charm.  
  
There was a crash as the toaster collided with Harry's middle, sending him howling to the floor with Hedwig's alarmed screech in his ears.  
  
Harry stood up furiously, brushing crumbs from his robed. "Get a hold of yourself, Potter," he shook his head, feeling something cold and slimy on it. Gingerly, he touched his scalp with a finger. Butter.  
  
Face flushed, Harry scourgified the floor and fridge, his hair and his robes, carefully prepared a mug of coffee, and sat down at the table to sip it. Other than burning his tongue, nothing else untoward happened. At eleven thirty, he decided it was safe for him to get up, mind fresher.  
  
He marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Harry came out of the bathroom. His jet-black hair lay in styled dishevelment on his head, dark green eyes clear and twinkling, face freshly shaved and youthfully handsome.  
  
Taking careful pains with his clothes today, Harry donned a pair of ironed khakis and a black button down shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. No one, looking at him now, would have believed the mess he had been only twenty minutes ago.  
  
Just as he tied the laces of his black Clarks, he heard Ginny and the twins Apparate in.  
  
He stepped out of his room, one of his trademark smiles on his face. Looking at him, Ginny thought about all of the witches who would gladly commit suicide to be the recipient of one of those smiles.  
  
"Hello Ginny," He said casually, leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Ginny said, forcing the breathlessness out of her voice and speaking in what she hoped was a light, conversational tone.  
  
"Daddy!" Rilla said, jumping into her father's arms. Harry hugged Jem and led them to the table. Ginny tried to ignore the way her heart swelled when she saw the three of them together, but she forced her feelings down and followed them to the table.  
  
She grinned at Harry when she saw the food. Instead of his usual fare of unhealthy sweets and layers of pastries, there was a good, healthy English lunch. Sausage, mashed potato, gravy and chicken, and even a vegetable dish.  
  
"Reformed, are you," She teased mirthfully. Harry smirked lightly.  
  
"Well, thought I'd appease you this once," He smiled back. The four of them dug into the food.  
  
When they all finished, Harry turned to Ginny.  
  
"Listen, Gin," He said earnestly, "Can we go and have dinner tonight somewhere? I've made reservations at the Savoy Grill. I talked to Hermione and she said that Ron was dying to have the two of them over tonight. They haven't had them over for a while."  
  
He gave her one of his most pleading looks. Not many people could resist.  
  
Ginny was startled and almost instantly wanted to say 'No'. But his offer was really very harmless and she was curious to know what this was about. And, to tell the truth, she had been missing him...  
  
"All right," She answered finally, "I'll come. But Harry, this isn't a date or anything," She said warningly, "I can tell you want to talk about something."  
  
And dinner at the Savoy wouldn't hurt, either, she thought to herself, smiling, she was certain she was strong enough to resist Harry's charms.

* * *

She wasn't so certain when she saw him that night.  
  
He stepped into her apartment looking for all the world as if he owned it. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over his shirt with a black neckerchief, his hair wet from the rain. His face and eyes were glowing.  
  
Ginny had never wanted to jump anyone as much as she wanted to jump him at that moment.  
  
Harry was having similar feelings about Ginny.  
  
She was dressed in a black, cowl-necked woolen dress that ensconced her slim figure, emphasizing her slim waist and long, slender legs. She wore a black satin ribbon around her throat, her skin looking creamy and young with little freckles across her nose. Her dark red hair fell in shiny perfection to her fragile shoulders. Harry had to catch his breath after turning away from her.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked huskily. Ginny ignored the tone in his voice and shot him a narrow glance.  
  
"I just have to get my jacket," She said warily, retrieving a sand-coloured jacket from the closet.  
  
"You look....really nice," Harry said, almost shyly.  
  
"You do too, Harry," Ginny said, adopting a friendly tone to ward off any of his romantic advances. The boy really was too good-looking for it to be healthy. Her knees were going weak just by talking to him.  
  
There was a faint feeling of dread and fear knotted in his stomach. Harry had never been awkward with girls after his last encounters with Cho in fifth year; he had grown so much in that summer that by the time he had gotten to school girls were swarming over him like bees swarm over honey. But with Ginny...  
  
The two of them took Harry's car to the Savoy. He had bought the sleek black Mustang in a slightly underhanded deal with Mundungus Fletcher. He didn't tell Ginny it could fly.  
  
They reached the Savoy at seven o'clock sharp. The maitre-d' welcomed them into the Savoy Grill.  
  
Harry leaned across from Ginny after they ordered some drinks- wine for Harry but Ginny stubbornly ordering lemonade.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something, Gin," Harry said, "I'm not sure how you'll react..."  
  
Ginny leaned towards him, curious. "Why?" She asked, "Well, what is it?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, just as a flash went off in their eyes.  
  
There stood Colin Creevey, a camera in his hands and a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Harry!" He said excitedly, "Wow, imagine seeing you again! And Ginny! My, you look ravishing. I'm eating here too! With my fiancée! Wait, let me get her here. She's been dying to meet you, Harry, ever since I told her we were friends at Hogwarts. Just a minute..." He hurried off, leaving a fuming Harry behind.  
  
Ginny smothered her laughter as she saw the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Well, you didn't expect him to change much did you? Now what were you on about again? Don't leave me hanging!"  
  
Just then Colin and his wife, a thin, pretty woman with rosy cheeks and blonde hair, hurried over.  
  
The woman shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't believe I am finally meeting you two! Colin's told me so much about you, Ginny, and Harry, well, of course, everyone knows about you! And how are the children? I read in the Daily Prophet you have twins? Created quite a sensation, I can tell you that firsthand- I'm one of the copy editors! Now, you don't mind if we join you two, do you? Of course not. Now Harry, tell me-"

Another flash went off as Colin snapped a photo of his wife talking to Harry Potter. The in-laws would love that one, Harry thought wryly.

Harry desperately struggled to control his sudden urge to grab his wand and shouting a silencing spell at this garrulous woman, but he controlled himself and smiled tightly. Ginny, however, was laughing at something Colin had said.  
  
Fine, thought Harry, two could play that game. He turned towards Lisa (that was her name) and flashed her a smile. Her eyes widened happily and she continued rambling on in her excited little voice.  
  
"And so when he told me, I just couldn't believe it, I absolutely couldn't believe it! I knew Colin was a popular guy, but to have been friends with Harry Potter! By the way, have you seen his last picture, that one of you and-,"  
  
Harry devoted the evening to her.  
  
The rest of the night was spent in silent torture for the both of them, for although Colin had been a dear friend of Ginny's, his chattering began to get on her nerves after the first two anecdotes about his experiences at the Daily Prophet and how he had won a prize for the picture of Harry and Rilla he had taken on Labor Day.  
  
Harry had managed to tune out Lisa but her prattling strung his already stressed nerves to the breaking point. After an hour, Harry suddenly stood up.  
  
"I think the twins will be waiting for us, don't you Ginny?" Ginny nodded fervently. Harry smiled and shook the Creeveys' hands and cheerfully strode out of the Savoy, Ginny following suit.  
  
Once in the car, both of them let out identical long, loud sighs. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Harry turned on the ignition, grinning hugely.  
  
"And I left them to pick up the check!"

* * *

Harry walked Ginny to her doorstep. The night was cool and breezy, the sidewalk littered with crumpled heaps of red and brown leaves.  
  
Ginny noticed Harry's tense silence as they walked together, his face thoughtful and almost...nervous?  
  
As they walked towards the apartment building, Harry spoke.  
  
"You know Ginny..." He said, face flushing, "Do you want me to tell you what I was going to talk to you about tonight?"  
  
Ginny stopped and stared up at him. Why was his face suddenly flushed and his eyes abnormally feverish?  
  
"All right," She said carefully, taking a step back.  
  
Harry took the step forward and asked the question he had been agonizing over for the whole day...  
  
"Ginny, will you come with me to the Annual Society Ball?" A/N: Well, it isn't my fault you all jump to conclusions. :) 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

A/N: I want to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers for...well, reading and reviewing! I was so excited when I got over a hundred reviews! Anyway, thank you all so much and I hope you all like these next two chapters. Also I would just like to say that I won't be able to update again until the tenth- I have exams, arrghh. Sorry to keep you waiting :(  
  
Nightwing 509- Thanks for the review. I like knowing that the story makes people laugh!  
  
Severus' Wife- Haha, I'm glad you weren't disappointed. Thanks for the review, keep reading!  
  
Josephine Sawyer- Oh no! I don't have a beta so things like that happen a lot. I rewrote the chapter so it didn't have as many typos. Thank you so much for telling me that! Thanks for the review!  
  
Eric2- Thanks for the review!  
  
MuggleNet27- Aww, well at least now there is some suspense ( Thanks for the review, keep up the R&R!  
  
Me, the infamous- Lol I am glad you are enjoying reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, keep reading!  
  
Edvardo- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking it.  
  
Luckyloo16- Read this chapter to find out! Thanks for the great reviews all though!  
  
Skittish- Thanks for the review!  
  
Darkness Shattered- Here's more!  
  
Lurid-eyes- Here are two chapters but I won't be able to post more for a week (. Enjoy these, I loved writing them! Thanks for the review.  
  
Bando2- Here it is, enjoy!  
  
Dragonstorm316- !!! I'm one of the better writers? I'M ONE OF THE BETTER WRITERS! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy these chapters.  
  
Silvercrystal77- You must be a Seer!!!. Thanks for the review, keep up the great R&R!  
  
Carmel March- Thank you so much, it makes me crazily happy when people tell me they love this story. Enjoy!  
  
Silver Warrior- He definitely did. I hope you are enjoying reading the story! Thanks for the review. 

Lourdes- I think you misunderstood- It was the next day, but Harry hadn't really seen or talked to her during the month he had had with his kids. Sorry if that was confusing! Thanks for the review! I'm glad my endings are improving.

Fluffy-CSI- You're absolutely right- I don't like the phrase myself, I just wanted to use it there rather than say anything else lol. I'm glad my story cought your eye! Its probably true about the 'creamy skin' and such, but I love writing descriptions of characters and their clothes and their houses and stuff (as you might have noticed). Gulty pleasure! Will try to cut down :)

Eat paper- lol....sorry to dissapoint you! Don't be angry, we all know everything will end up just the way you want it. Enjoy this chapter thanks for the scrumptious review!

Jamie Bell- Thanks for all of the reviews! I have a 120 I am soooo proud. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Here's more for you :)

Harrysmom- thanks for the review here and on Harry Potter and the Power of Gryffindor! I am focusing more on this one because I have more ideas and I guess I'm on a rill with this, but I am definitely continuing that. This is not an epilogue to that story however- that one will have a different epilogue. I'm glad you like this!

Chapter 11-  
  
Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide.  
  
She shook her head, trying to gather her wits. She had promised herself to stay away from Harry for six months, yet being around him was intoxicating. She felt a desperate urge to accept him. Her heart was telling her, say yes, say yes, say yes and be happy, but in her mind all she could think about was that if she went to that ball with Harry, she would never be her own person again. Going to the ball would lead to too many other things.  
  
She screwed her courage to the sticking place and resolutely looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
Harry knew the second she had decided her answer. He knew her so well he could look at her face and know exactly what she was thinking. His heart plummeted as he saw the resolute look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said, voice low, "I really am. I want so desperately to go..."  
  
Harry grasped the moment of weakness.  
  
"It will be fun. It'll be just like old times...I've learned how to dance better, Ron and Hermione'll be there..." He coaxed gently. But Ginny remained firm.  
  
"I can't Harry! Don't you understand? I can't be around you for too long without wishing, without regretting that..." She trailed off, afraid of saying too much.  
  
Suddenly Harry realized just why Ginny had been avoiding him. Ginny saw the realization dawn in his eyes, just as his face fell. He stepped closer to her, grasping her forearms in his own strong hands.  
  
"Ginny," He said huskily, "You don't have to worry about that. I've forgiven you, you've forgiven me. We can start over. We don't have to start where we left off, we can't. I know you're afraid that if we get back together you'll lose yourself. You'll lose the strong, beautiful, grown up Ginny you've become and just become a footnote to Harry Potter. Isn't that it?" Ginny looked up at him from under her thick red lashes, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.  
  
"I would never push you, Ginny," Harry said, leaning closer, "But I know that we belong together. Even if we don't go back to the way we were, we still belong together."  
  
He suddenly pulled away from Ginny's upturned face, turning around quickly and Apparating back to his apartment.  
  
Ginny stood still, her feet planted awkwardly, two small triangles facing away from each other, body stock-still. As if when she moved from that small square of ground she would fall.

* * *

Harry Apparated into Ron and Hermione's apartment in a disheveled heap. He cursed as he stood up, then smiled as he watched unnoticed the four people in front of the fireplace.  
  
Ron was sitting with Rilla, eyes wide as she checkmated him again and again. Jem sat on his other side reading a book about Quidditch. One of Ron's arms hung loosely around Jem while Rilla was comfortably ensconced in Hermione's lap.  
  
Harry grinned as he saw Ron's obvious adoration of his niece and nephew, but he was startled at Hermione's face. It was clear and vulnerable looking at Ron with the two children, an unexpressed wish shining clearly in her eyes.  
  
And Ron said Hermione didn't want kids, Harry thought, smiling to himself, these two will never learn.  
  
"Daddy!" Shouted Jem, dropping his book. Hermione and Ron looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Blimey, mate," Ron remarked, "This one's almost better than me at chess!" Rilla gave a toothy smile to him.  
  
"You're taking them home with you?" Hermione asked, a little disappointedly, Harry noted.  
  
"No, actually I was wondering if one of you could drop them off at Ginny's when you can. I have some things to do," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded, "All right. But what sort of things?"  
  
"Oh, this and that," Harry said evasively, avoiding Hermione's eyes. She smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then. Good night kids," He kissed Jem and Rilla before Apparating back into his apartment, when he collapsed onto a chair.  
  
Harry leaned back. She had said no....but she did have a reason. He understood why she wanted to be away from him, but he didn't like it any better. He just wanted to be with her, close to her, making her laugh and smile. But he would wait...  
  
A small smile played on his mouth. He didn't have to show her that she was waiting. He would be hurt at first, but her fighting spirit would be back, and she would realize that she belonged with him. He threw some powder into the fire. "Alexis Kwikwill!" He shouted clearly. Lex's disgruntled face appeared in the fire.  
  
Harry laughed loudly at her face. It was covered in a thick, greenish paste, leaving only her eyes and lips uncovered.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Harry said between gasps of laughter.  
  
Lex frowned at him. "It's a seaweed mask," She said haughtily, "Muggles use it. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Well," Harry said, kneeling, "I was wondering if you would honor me with your presence at the Annual Society Ball." He smiled winningly.  
  
Lex smirked. "Other dates fall though?" She asked wisely.  
  
Harry frowned at her. "Yes or no?"  
  
Lex batted her eyelashes at him, and coupled with the puce of her face the effect was enough to make Harry go into another fit of laughter.  
  
"I suppose," She said, pretending to consider his offer doubtfully, "Since my date with the Russian Minister of Magic fell through, I'll have to do with the second-best." Harry grinned widely at her.  
  
"I would give you a kiss," Harry said, "But I would rather not get that stuff all over my face." He looked at the slime distastefully. Lex blew him a kiss and her head disappeared.  
  
Harry went into his room and went to bed in a very self-satisfied mood. He would win back Ginny Weasley if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Ginny entered her apartment just as Hermione and Ron Flooed in with the twins.  
  
"Ginny," Ron said earnestly, "Y'don't mind if I put them to bed, do you?" Ginny smiled a little and shook her head. Hermione looked after the three of them fondly, then turned to Ginny and pulled her onto the loveseat.  
  
"Now Ginny," Hermione said bossily, "Tell me all about it. Although I have to say I'm glad you turned him down. So many girls fawn over him that I have to admit he is a bit spoiled."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No...he was nervous. I could tell. He knew I wasn't going to say yes...but I can't raise his hopes and mine about our relationship, because I don't even know if we can have one."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, because the trust isn't there. And I don't know...Harry doesn't look at me the way he used to at school. At Hogwarts when I looked in his eyes I could see the trust and the love. Now when I look, I see the love, but his eyes are guarded...and every time all I want to do is run into his arms and cry, but as long as that look is in his eyes..."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a tight hug. "It's all right," she soothed, "Everything will sort itself out."  
  
As she pulled away, Ginny saw the wheels turning in Hermione's mind.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing...only I think I have a way for him to drop the guardedness and show you how he really feels." Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"But I already know he loves me, Hermione. How do you win back trust?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Harry trusts you. The guardedness isn't about trust," Hermione said slowly, as if figuring a difficult problem, "It's about the fact that he doesn't know what you want, he doesn't know how you feel. You've been avoiding him so right now his heart is crushed because he thinks you rejected him. But he's going to pretend it didn't make a difference at all, you just watch..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Ginny shot her a half-laughing, half-astonished look.  
  
"You know, I think you're right!" She exclaimed after thinking. Ginny grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Ever though of psychotherapy as a new career, Hermione?" Ginny teased.  
  
Hermione laughed, saying, "Actually, before I found out I was a witch, that was what I wanted to do!"  
  
Hermione leaned into Ginny's ear and whispered something.  
  
"That should do it." Hermione said.  
  
Both girls laughed mirthfully, so that Ron looked a little revolted as he saw the two girls side by side giggling.  
  
"Not interrupting any girl talk, am I?" He asked a little warily. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ron, I have to talk to you," Hermione said, leading him into the kitchen. Ron threw a confused look at Ginny as he was dragged away.  
  
Ginny sat comfortably against the pillows, feeling a twinge of guilt as she heard Ron say "What?!" loudly and a little angrily. She heard some muffled arguing, and then a very annoyed looking Ron stepped out of the room.  
  
"She's working late tomorrow!" He said to Ginny, "Can you believe it? She says that finding the antidote to Basilisk venom is more important than going to the Ball! This is only the second time we've been invited and she wants to go off and work. She has her priorities all wrong, I tell you. As if I'm going to go without her. I'll stay at home then, thank you very much," He said, shooting Hermione a venomous glare. She ignored him.  
  
"Ron, why don't you take Ginny then? I'm sure she would like to go. That way you could go to, since you are so keen to mix with the cream of society," She said.  
  
Ron was about to protest, but noticed Ginny and Hermione's secretive faces. He sighed.  
  
"All right," He said grudgingly, "I can tell you're up to something. Okay Gin, I'll take you with me." He flounced out of the room.  
  
Hermione giggled, but Ginny looked a little remorseful.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked worriedly. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Of course I don't want to go! All of those stuffy people, the stuffy food, ugh. Not my thing. I would much rather figure out that antidote. We almost have it, you know. All we have to do know is find some of that vampire skin, its extremely hard to get..." Ginny nodded, pretending to be interested. Soon after Hermione left and Ginny went to bed, dreaming about Harry's reaction when he saw her at the ball...

* * *

THE NEXT DAY... An hour before the Ball...

* * *

Harry ran a hand through his hair. He was ready, dressed simply in charcoal gray satin robes that opened a little at the top to show a white collar. He Apparated to Lex's apartment.  
  
He made his way through the array of cardboard boxes, stray pencils, and strewn blankets lying on the floor to the door of her room. He knocked loudly.  
  
"Can I come in?" He called.  
  
"Just a minute!" He heard her reply before she opened the door. Harry looked at her appreciatively.  
  
She was wearing low cut robes of navy blue satin that clung to her slim hourglass figure. Her face was curtained with long, thick black hair, a black velvet ribbon around her throat.  
  
"Wow Lex," He said, "You look nice."  
  
She gave him a dirty look. "I didn't spend five hours getting ready for you to tell me that I look nice. More compliments, please." She sat down on one of her old, tattered couches.  
  
Harry smiled at her, making her heart give an odd jump. He sauntered closer to her.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Did what hurt?" Lex asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"When you feel to the earth. It's an awfully long way from heaven."  
  
Lex laughed at him and got up. "It was cheesy," She said over her shoulder, "But you really couldn't be any more adorable."  
  
Harry held out an arm. "Shall we go?"  
  
The two went out to Harry's car.

* * *

"I don't know..." Hermione said frowning, "Somehow, it just doesn't look right on you. It fits beautifully but there's something..."  
  
Ginny stood in front of the mirror, taking in her appearance. She didn't think she looked half bad in Hermione's robes. It was made of thin silver silk that draped in folds down her back, leaving the bare skin exposed. Ginny had spent hours curling her straight hair into thick, shining, dark auburn curls that cascaded around her face. She wore a simple yet expensive diamond choker with a matching bracelets.  
  
Hermione was fiddling with the robes. "I have it!" She cried. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at the robes and said, Orofini!  
  
Ginny watched as the thin, dull silver was covered instead by a rich, delicate gold.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ginny, you're stunning."  
  
Ginny just smiled happily. So Harry was going with that pretty woman who was Cho's secretary. She felt the jealousy rising but fought to bring it down. You know Harry is just trying to make you jealous, Ginny, she chastised herself.  
  
Ginny kissed Hermione gratefully and ran out the door, knowing Ron's impatience. Ron's eyes widened when he saw her.  
  
Ginny took his arm and the two took Hermione's car to get to Hotel Amorphous. A/N: Do you like? Not like? I'm always opened to suggestions so PLEASE review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY for the long wait, I promise I will be updating more regularly...failed Geometry exam but nothing to worry about...thanks to everyone who has forgiven me for keeping you waiting! Nothing else to say really, except I hope no one gets in a tiff after reading this chapter...Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers because I love you all to death! 145 reviews! Woot!  
  
**Review replies at end of chapter!**

****   
  
Chapter 12-  
  
It was as though a giant crystal ball lay, balanced dangerously, on the cold cobblestone that is the foundation of London. The huge, translucent silver sphere rose up to forty stories, surrounded by circular white marble steps.  
  
On these steps there were crowded an array of elegant, haughty, well- dressed people conversing in low tones as they waited for the delicate glass doors to open. Witches and wizards passing the most famous wizarding hotel in the world pointed and stared.  
  
"The Minister of Magic!"  
  
"Ooohh, look, there's Gwenog Jones!"  
  
"You mean the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"  
  
"Is that the man who owns the Nebulous Castle?"  
  
"I think I see Harry Potter!"  
  
It was, indeed, Harry Potter, stepping out of his Mustang and extending his hand towards the woman in the car. Two long legs swung out and immediately Harry and Lex were surrounded by at least twenty reporters.  
  
Harry, instead of brushing them aside, pulled Lex to his side and smiled one of his trademark smiles for the camera. The reporters were amazed. Harry Potter usually ended up Stunning a few of them or Disapparating immediately, yet here he was posing, actually posing, for the photos. Afraid to miss the chance, the reporters quickly circled the couple, taking pictures from every angle.  
  
Amid the flashes of the cameras, Lex was no less surprised than the reporters. When she had gone with Harry to a previous ball, they had ended up having to Stun half of the photographers, Harry refusing to let them get any pictures. Why had he suddenly changed his mind?  
  
After a few minutes Harry pulled Lex through the crowd and through the glass doors that had just opened. The satiated cameramen breathed sighs of relief and Apparated home.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lex hissed at him as they slid gracefully through the doors with the others.  
  
"What was what all about?" Harry asked, grinning innocently. Lex rolled her eyes but her words were stopped by the man announcing their names.  
  
"Harry Potter and Alexis Kwikwill!" The man said in his magnified voice. Harry ducked his head a little as he noticed all of the eyes in the room turn on him and vague whispering start. He had never gotten used to the attention, and it still made him embarrassed.  
  
It was one of the things Lex liked best about him.  
  
Harry and Lex made their way over to Minister Bones.  
  
"Hello, Minister," Harry said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hello Harry, hello Lex," She smiled at them, "Here together, are you? This is the first time Harry's gone with the same girl twice, I believe," She gave him a questioning look.  
  
Lex blushed, "Well, I'm sure I'm only here because other...er...plans fell through."  
  
"Nonsense," the Minister turned her eyes on Harry, "I hope you aren't planning anything...special...for tonight?" She asked, a frown creasing her forehead, "I'm sure you are, especially with Mr. Weasley coming as well."  
  
Harry grinned, "Yes, but Hermione's coming with him. She's forbidden us to do anything. Luckily, you're safe tonight."  
  
"Lord and Lady Rupert and Margot Silkenswoop!" The man's voice boomed.  
  
Harry and Lex left the Minister to talk to Gwenog Jones about the future of the Holyhead Harpies, the only all-female team in England.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Raj and Sonia Pondicherry!" Came another announcement.  
  
"Sir Everett Damoiseau!"  
  
"The Honourable Edmund Prinkle and Miss Abigail Wagtail!"  
  
"Ronald and Ginevra Weasley!"  
  
A vague buzzing began in his ears as Harry turned around slowly to face the doors.  
  
It was as if time stopped and the world moved in slow motion as he looked up at the Ginevra Weasley descending the stairs.  
  
To Harry it was as if a vision was descending from the heavens, a silken- haired spirit covered in shining, molten gold with soft brown eyes that got deeper and deeper...  
  
Harry snapped back as Lex tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She asked, concerned. She hadn't realized yet who had just entered. Harry mentally shook himself and turned to her, trying to smile.  
  
"Nothing," He said, resuming his conversation with Gwenog. Lex turned around and spotted Ginny across the room with her brother. Her lips started to play into a smile as she realized what was going on.  
  
"I'll be in the powder room," She said to Harry, who nodded absentmindedly and answered,  
  
"Get me one too, will you?"  
  
Harry tried to watch Ginny surreptitiously while talking as she moved through the crowd with Ron, idly conversing with a few people who stopped to talk. He found himself unreasonably jealous of whomever she spoke to, men and women, old and young, tall and short, handsome or ugly.  
  
Harry craned his neck and saw Ron coming over. Hastily he excused himself and turned to his best friend.  
  
"Why is she here with you?" Harry hissed asked under his breath.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked over at his sister, "I dunno, but can you believe Hermione ditched me tonight? For work, of all things! And I was looking forward to bringing her..."  
  
Harry listened to Ron's rantings as he watched Ginny move through the crowd, seeing men's heads turn as she walked by. The tables were definitely turned, he thought wryly.  
  
Lex returned out of the blue, holding three glasses filled with a bubbly liquid.  
  
"Here Harry, Ron," She said, handing him a flute of champagne. Harry turned to her and focused on her face. Ron thanked Lex and moved away to go to Ginny.  
  
"Listen Lex," Harry began, "I know you know about me and Ginny. Why'd you come anyway?"  
  
Lex looked up at him, an indefinable shadow hidden behind the shaded blue of her eyes. "Because I'm your friend," She answered simply, "And because I doubt I'll ever have the opportunity to come to one of these balls again," She added, laughing in his face. Harry joined her, whispering, "I'm sorry" before he pulled her into the center of the room as the music began playing, wrapping his strong arms around her waist as they navigated through the couples dancing and sipping champagne.  
  
Harry, determined not to let Ginny see him watching her, focused all of his attention on Lex. This didn't keep him from noticing Ron and Ginny slide onto the dance floor as well, Ron looking positively miserable. Or from noticing the jealous stares directed at Ron.  
  
"You really are a wonderful dancer," Lex laughed as the twirled to the music.  
  
Harry grinned, "You should have seen me two years ago. I couldn't do it for my life."  
  
Suddenly, the two of the, collided with another couple on the dance floor. Harry turned around to apologize.  
  
"Hey mate, watch where you're going, will you?" Ron complained. Harry nopticed Ginny's blush and was sure his own face mirrored hers. Lex stepped next to Harry and grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Come on Ron. Why have you been dancing with your sister for so long and completely ignored me? Where's Hermione? Is she feeling well?"  
  
Their conversation faded as they began to dance, wafts of Ron's complaints about Hermione drifting to Harry's ears. Harry and Ginny stood at the side of the dance floor awkwardly, avoiding each others eyes. As soon as Ginny raised her eyes to Harry's he looked away, as soon as Harry managed to look at her she turned her face away. Eventually a tall, dark Italian man approached Ginny.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing slightly. Harry, unreasonably angry, said in a cool voice, just as Ginny was about to accept,  
  
"Sorry, sir, we were just about to dance." Harry extended a hand to a smirking Ginny and they began to waltz.  
  
"Sorry about that Ginny," Harry said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Its ok Harry. I didn't really feel like dancing with that handsome, tall, sophisticated bloke. Why would any girl want to?" She smirked at him.  
  
Harry pretended to look affronted, "Are you saying that I'm _not_ a handsome, tall, sophisticated bloke?"  
  
Ginny looked him up and down and raised one eyebrow suggestively. Amid their laughter Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and Harry unconsciously drew her closer, his arms encircling her protectively. As they danced, Ron and Lex both stood leaning against a silvery banister, watching.  
  
"When will those two figure it out?" Ron sighed, watching his sister's beatified expression and Harry's adoring gazes. Lex sighed too.  
  
"Harry's a brilliant fellow, but honestly he can be thick about some things...especially your sister, Ron." She said, a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
'Listen Lex, I happen to know you're pretty smitten with Harry yourself. I can't blame you, but you're taking this really well...my sister coming back and all."  
  
"I am not _smitten_ with Harry!" Lex cried, annoyed, "Why does everyone assume that? We are just very good friends. He helped put my sister through her Healing courses, I helped him out when he needed it, we are close, but we aren't involved! Can't a man and a woman have a perfectly platonic relationship without it being considered a love interest? I mean, you never thought that about Harry and Hermione, have you? It's exactly the same thing-"She ranted.  
  
"All right, all right, come off it! I just thought...you know..." Ron said, a little intimidated. Lex waved a hand and brightened as an Italian wizard approached her.  
  
"Would you do me the honor, miss?" He bowed. A delighted Lex sailed away on his arm.  
  
Ron grumbled to himself, getting a plate and helping himself to the buffet, ignoring the single women who gave him beseeching looks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had drifted in a slow waltz to the gardens behind the hotel. The moon shone as the couple danced dreamily among the trees on the sloping lawn.  
  
The two were roused from their dance by the music fading in the distance, so that there was no real reason to continue dancing.  
  
The two separated, standing across from each other as if both were too afraid to go any closer. Ginny crossed her arms protectively around her middle, Harry nervously running a hand through his hair. God, how was it that the only woman in the world who could make him nervous wouldn't have him?  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said, looking away, "I suppose I forgot myself."  
  
Harry was searching her face desperately. How could he tell her how much he needed her, how much he loved her?  
  
"Ginny, please," He said soflty, almost begging her to look at him, looking into her eyes, "Couldn't we...I dunno, couldn't we just sort of start over? I don't mean start over, more like...lets just let the past be the past and start over. I trust you...and I love you. I'm in love with you. Ginny I've been so horribly incomplete without you..." His voice broke.  
  
"Oh, Harry," She sighed, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
Ginny felt her heart flutter at him words, the feeling one gets when falling quickly...she was falling quickly, something was lifted off her when she heard him. The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable. All she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms...  
  
So she did.  
  
As her lips crushed his Harry felt a tug in his heart, almost an ache, and suddenly he felt as if everything in the world was right. He pulled her closer roughly, holding her against him, his arms on her waist, her arms tangling around his neck. He deepened the kiss and as he did, he felt his world explode in stars and Fred's Filibuster Fireworks.  
  
Neither noticed the flowers that sprang up around them, the bangs, or the shot of orange color that glowed on them for a minute.  
  
As the two pulled back minutes later, gasping for breath, eyes locked, deep brown immersed in sparkling green, Ginny managed to say, in a breathless voice,  
  
"There were really fireworks."

* * *

Another A/N:  
  
For Everyone Who Noticed:  
  
I am not very good at writing kisses and such! Please forgive, I'm trying ot learn but its hard to exspress what I think they feel. If you didn't think it was grea,t I'm sorry but I can't really so much about it. Much Love. Keep reading. But more importantly, Keep **Reviewing**!  
  
Also, I know this chapter read kind of fast but it was ten pages on Microsft Word. Sorry if it's a little short!  
  
WildMustang: Glad you liked it! Keep up the R&R.  
  
Lourdes: Isn't it true. I'm glad you picked up on that. Keep reading. By the way, are you the same Lourdes as the Lourdes1 who used to review? Just wondering.  
  
Jamie Bell: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Lex, but...I have to tell you, she is not in love with Harry. I know it seems like it, but honestly- my heart would thump if I saw the Harry I've made, believe me!  
  
Nightwing509: Here's more, so sorry for the wait! Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Kirjava2: Honestly, I'm glad anyone is reading this story. I forgive you. Thanks for the praise! blushes Oh dear, you must be in pain, its been nearly two weeks! Sorry about that. Thanks for the review.  
  
Eric2: The tables will be turned! And Ron and Hermione, as we all know, are some very confused people! I guess you'll have to remain in suspense! Thanks for the review.  
  
Luckyloo16: Sorry for the wait...exams are no fun, let me tell you. I've been itching to write more, but I had to study. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
  
Silver Warrior: Well? Do you think it worked? LoL Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for the review and your patience.  
  
Tupz: I'm glad you liked it! Hope I'm not confusing you! Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Lurid-eyes: Exactly. Thanks for the review, keep reading!  
  
Harrysmom: Aww I'm sorry I actually forgot about the robe thing ( hope you can forgive that lapse. Thanks for the review! Keep up the reviews please!  
  
Katmeister: Thanks! I'm glad we think of Hermione the same way, I always get kinda mad when she is portrayed as overly bossy or not bossy enough haha. Thanks for the review, keep it up.  
  
Carmel March: Have I told you I love the name Carmel March? Is it really your name? Anyway, thanks for the heaps of praise, I love it! Sorry about the wait...(  
  
Fuzzylumpkins82: Thanks! Keep reviewing.  
  
CrazyboutRon: Thanks for the review! Hope my email was helpful. Did you post it yet?  
  
Ilovesmilies: Thanks for the review! I didn't update soon...sorry about that. Keep up the R&R!  
  
Kate: Thanks so much! So much praise ( I'm afraid I'm getting a tad bigheaded.  
  
Armed: Thanks for the review! Is it pronounced armed or arm-ed? I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Miss Ray317: Yay! I'm glad I hooked you. You're exactly right! Thanks for the review, keep it up.  
  
Lily-Girl-Marauder: Thanks! I know the only thing I read is H/G I can't stand any other except for R/Hr! Glad you like it, please review again!  
  
Silvercrystal77: Thanks so much, hope you liked the ball.  
  
Josephine Sawyer:  
  
Oh wow, from China...lets just say I'm incredibly grateful. Were you in an Internet café? I love those places. And I really didn't mean for Lex to seem like she loved Harry...actually they are just very very good friends. I love the R/HR parts too, there will be more of course! Of course, what you said about the line and also written transitions is true- I actually took it out and put it back in because I wrote it in such a rush. I had some serious issues with the last chapter but I decided not to rewrite cause I wanted to write chapter 12. Thanks so much for all of the advice!  
  
I would love it if you would beta for me it would make my story so much better. Shall I email you the next chapter when I write it? Thanks so much for the offer I desperately need one. I hope you're enjoying China!  
  
PostScriptum: I'm happy so long as you like the story! I will try to add more favs, keep reading!  
  
Callie: Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter, keep reviewing!  
  
Eat Paper: Hope you liked this too, keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!  
  
H/G Forever: Of course they will! Everything will end happily ever after, no worries. Keep reading! Thanks for the review. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I am really really really sorry (am I starting to start like a broken record or what) but I had to put this story on hold (again). I know I know, this is a familiar line, and I promised you TWICE before not to update sporadically but my life is all jumbled and messy right now and I really had to concentrate on other things.  
  
So everyone, I really need some constructive criticism. I read over the past chapters of this story and to me at least it seemed to go too fast, kind of rushing. I know I, for one, hated those stoiries that could have been so good if they had just gone a little slower with some more details. Do you think this is just my perfection-obsessed mind or is it a real flaw? And what can I do about it? Help please.  
  
**To my (lovely and amazing) beta Josephine Sawyer:**  
  
Hello Speed-Editor! I think I sent you the chapter about an hour before you sent it back! Thanks so much, honestly this chapter is so much better with your input in it. I can't think of a better beta! Xxx more coming soon ( I hope)

**By The Way: A Warning:**

**Short Chapter Alert!**  
  
**Review Responses at Bottom!  
**  
Chapter 13-  
  
Ron picked at his treacle tart, staring gloomily at the couple across from him. He watched in disgusted fascination as the woman gently, lasciviously placed a round, red cherry into her husband's mouth. The ice cream followed...then the olives...then the wine...  
  
The treacle tart really didn't seem that appetizing after all.  
  
"You wouldn't ever do that with Hermione, would you?" Lex's vibrant voice asked teasingly, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Ron looked up at her, scandalized. "No way. Cripes, if I even suggested that to Hermione she'd chuck me out of the house! Besides..." Ron looked at the couple again, as they bent their heads together lovingly, a touch of envy in his eyes, "She isn't much for public displays of affection, if you know what I mean."  
  
Lex sat down next to Ron, her breath coming in short gasps. Ron gave her a sideways look.  
  
"A little tired from all that dancing?" He asked glumly. Lex laughed lightly, waving at the Italian man.  
  
"His name's Italo. Isn't that romantic? And he dances like an angel..." She gazed after him dreamily for a moment before snapping her attention back to Ron, a concerned look in her eyes. "You don't look as if you're having fun at all! Come on, go dance with some of those girls. Hermione won't mind."  
  
Ron grunted but shook his head.  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen Harry or Ginny, have you?"  
  
Ron shook his head again, still staring at the couple.  
  
Lex sighed exasperatedly. "If you're so bored why not just go home and spend time with Hermione?"  
  
"She's at _work._" Ron replied dejectedly, grinding his teeth.  
  
"So go to work and get her! You aren't having any fun here, are you? Faint heart never won fair lady! Go!" Lex stood and pulled him out of his chair.  
  
"And what about Ginny? I can't just leave her here!" Ron hissed, ignoring the annoyed stares from others at the table.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, are you daft? Do you really think Ginny will want to go home with you? Harry'll take her home, I promise, okay? So go."  
  
Ron sighed angrily and shook his head, but then thought about Hermione slumped over her desk on a beautiful night like this, alone. He Apparated out with a soft, resigned _pop_  
  
"Crazy boy," Lex thought to herself, then smiled widely as Italo came back, holding two glasses of champagne.  
  
"An olive, my dear?" He asked, his voice thick with the Italian accent. She smiled and he placed the olive gently into her mouth.

* * *

Ron reached Hermione's office building at exactly half past eleven. He stared up at the old building of the Research Institute. It was made of white marble, with imposing pillars and intricate Greek architecture.  
  
There was only one window lighted in the entire building, steady in its determination to fight the dark of the night. Ron could see the flicker of candles reflected in the window.  
  
He let himself into the building and hurried to Hermione's office. Hermione was the Institute's foremost researcher, and, because of Harry, had the most connections. Most people thought of her as the head of the institute, unofficially. Suitably, she had the second largest office in the building; a huge suite on the top floor with the best view of Muggle London.  
  
Ron quietly opened the door, smiling to himself as he saw Hermione hunched over the desk, impatiently pushing strands of frizzy brown hair away from her face, muttering to herself as she flipped through six books at once.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly, not wanting to provoke another Jelly Legs curse, like the one she had sent last time when he had surprised her. It didn't work.  
  
"Mione!!!" Ron yelled as he tried to stand on legs that felt like Jello, then found himself lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"RON?!" Hermione said, eyes wide as she looked down at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the ball!"  
  
Ron couldn't speak and motioned wildly. Hermione caught on and quickly muttered 'finite incantatem'.  
  
"Merlin," Ron sighed, standing up shakily, "Can't you just Stun me or something? My legs are going to have that pins and needles feeling for hours now. Honestly, you're much too paranoid for your own good."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that my husband was going to sneak up on me?" Hermione replied huffily, retreating back into her office. Ron followed. He collapsed into one of the old leather armchairs.  
  
"I just came to keep you company...because I missed you. The ball wasn't fun at all with you not there. Ginny ran off with Harry and –"  
  
"Did she really?" Hermione laughed, a smile lighting up her face, "Well, it's about time."  
  
"Yes she did. And so I spent the entire evening sitting at a table alone. Did you have to work today of all days? You could have just done it tomorrow." Ron said bitterly.  
  
Hermione looked at his face and softened, going over to sit on his lap. She kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I know you wanted me there. But there's always a method behin my madness!" She said. Ron huffed.  
  
"Well, do you really think Harry and Ginny would make up by themselves?" She grinned at him.  
  
"So that's how it is!" Ron cried, "I knew something was up. Well, Harry owes me now. A whole ball wasted just because he's too thick to fix things up himself."  
  
"Well, he did a lot of things before that got us to where we are now. Remember?" Hermione said. Ron shrugged and leaned back in his chair, smiling at some memories.  
  
"How about we go home and order some food. Okay?" Hermione said, mischievously pecking him on the mouth again. That was always the best way to make Ron both speechless and obedient. They Apparated out together.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on the cool, lush grass in the gardens, underneath the umbrage of the large willow tree, obscured from all view. The two of tem lay on their back quietly, talking while looking through the pale leaves at the clouded stars.  
  
"Did you think of me often after I left?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry swallowed, remembering the tortured years after her disappearance. "For the first two years, I thought about you every day," he replied honestly, "Every two months I would get a letter from the people I sent out to look for you that you weren't anywhere. I searched everywhere, and I couldn't find you. After that I never forgot about you, but I would just get angry or lonely and then go out with another woman trying to forget. But Ron and Hermione helped. I don't know what I would have done without them and Lex."  
  
Ginny blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry for that, Harry. But I had to leave. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Harry grasped one of her soft, small hands in his. "I don't know if I understand. But I don't blame you. I have no right to blame you."  
  
Harry rolled onto his side and looked at her. Her gold robes highlighted the flaming red hair that lay in a glorious tangle around her face, her brown eyes warm and bright. "Did you think of me often?" He asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed wryly. "How could I not with Rilla and Jem there all the time? They both are so much like you. Every time Jem talked about his broomstick I remembered you and Quidditch. Every time Rilla looked at me I saw your eyes. How could I not think of you?"  
  
Conversation lagged into a comfortable silence, the two lying apart but their hands together.  
  
"Listen Gin," Harry said, sitting up suddenly. Ginny sat up too, looking at his face, puzzled, and he continued, ignoring the look on her face, trying wildly to retain his Gryffindor courage.  
  
"I know that its only been a few months since you got back, er...and it hasn't been great for the two of us...but...I mean, I love you...I never stopped. And I just don't want to wait anymore. I know it might be too soon and too sudden, but...er...what I mean is...five years...we never would have waited if you hadn't left..."  
  
"Why Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, eyes dark and bright, her smile tremulous and a little confused. "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Harry blushed, his face turning shy, a strange expression for his masculine face. "Not," he answered in a soft voice, "if you don't want me to."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you," She said, the glow of her face and eyes and the wide smile on her face betraying her happiness. Harry's face was suddenly pale. "Really?" He stammered, unsure about the reality of the situation. He hadn't planned on this...really, he hadn't wanted it to be like this...but somehow it was oddly right. "Really."

* * *

So so so! I realize that to many the proposal may be a little premature, BUT! I love it. I want to write some real H/G now, and I'm sure some people will like it if they can start to laugh and not cry while reading this story. Much happier from now on (but I can't garauntee it, these characters have minds of their own and it can be very difficult to restrain them at times). Read and REVIEW! Reviewing will mean quicker chapters, I'm telling you. Love lots to all of my reviewers.  
  
Review Replies  
  
Severus' Wife- Oh dear, you won't like this chapter. It's pretty short, I have a horrible case of writer's block. I noticed that too! I read a few and it did show up a lot. I have carefully avoided it in this chapter! Thanks for the advice.  
  
Nightwing509- Glad you liked it! Sorrys its taken so long. Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Gohan00- Thanks! Keep reviewing.  
  
Eric2- I love suspense! It's a characteristic of the better fanfics, so thanks for the praise! Next chapter coming soon.  
  
Lourdes1- Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad it helps. I know how tiring a ride on the London bus can be. It's the same with me- I can't read or write detailed sap. I try to avoid it. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Silvercrystal77- Thanks you thank you thank you! Blushes Keep reviewing please!  
  
Rayah Papayah- Thanks and sorry about this chapter and how late it is. I hate myself (  
  
Person- Thanks I think! I did give Harry a lot...guilty pleasure I guess. And...er...Ron isn't reserve Keeper, is that what I said in a chapter If so I'll correct it. Keep reviewing.  
  
Ilovesmilies=)- Aww thanks! Keep Reading!  
  
Harry gin- Thank you so much! Ten points to my self-esteem! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Fred-George-Lee-Luver- Thanks so much! I actually haven't been on the site for a week and so am going to go and read your stories right now! Thanks for the praise I needed it. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Josephine Sawyer- Thanks so much for agreeing to beta! I love the name, its fits the picture I have made of you (in my head) perfectly. And I agree with you wholeheartedly about the Lex situation. I just wanted to introduce a fresh character to all the book characters. Thanks again! Keep reviewing.  
  
Luckyloo16- Thank you so much! Keep reading and reviewing! You are amazing because you're reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Amber- Aww, thanks I think. Sorry if its sad but just look at the title and it'll cheer you up! I'm glad you like the story, keep up the R&R!  
  
Craftygurl- Thanks you so much! Its means a lot that you think so. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Cherryblossom08- Thanks! Yeah, sometimes the site does strange things. I'm glad you liked it and reviewed!  
  
Ginny05- Thanks! Don't say I didn't warn you though- I'm not very good at those things.  
  
Tupz- Thank you! I am so confused, there's this whole controversy. In most of the stories I read her name is Virginia, and that's what I thought, but when I went to JKR's websie ) it said her name was Ginevra. Completely unexpected, but I firugred it w as on good authority. Thanks though!  
  
Silver Warrior- Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait I know the story doesn't flow as well when I update sporadically but it couldn't be helped. Keep reviewing!  
  
Carmel March- Thanks for the review! I hope my head doesn't get too big with all the good reviews I get. I love the name even if it really isn't yours.  
  
Eat paper- Thanks for the review!  
  
EvanescoDarkness- Thanks for the review!  
  
Lurid-eyes- Thanks so much! It means a lot. Keep reviewing! 


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I just wanted to tell all of my lovely reviewers why, since you all have been so supportive.

My aunt died a few weeks ago from breast cancer. Since then I'm afraid I lost the motivation to continue with this story, and other things I'm doing. She and I were very close. I really am terribly sorry, but right now I simply can't find the motivation to continue.

For this reason I most likely won't be updating for another few weeks. I'm sorry for the inconvenience to all of you who follow this story. I am NOT discontinuing the story, because I really do love writing it. Its just on temporary hiatus.

Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers for Happily Ever After. Bear with me a little longer. Thanks, and sorry,

Love,

Lina

Alias HGFics

**To Josephine Sawyer, Beta Extraordinaire**

Dear Elizabeth,

Thank you so much for beta-ing my last chapter. I'm afraid the next one won't be up for quite some time, so I just wanted to ask if you would like to beta that once it is out or not. Thanks so much,

Much love,

Lina

Alias HGFics


	15. Chapter 14

**Note: This chapter is for Pink Gecko, and dedicated to Lourdes.**

A/N: She has NOT fallen off the face of the Earth! Hello all of you amazing and lovely reviewers and readers, I have returned and am indeed alive, surprising as it may be. First off I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart at the many months in which I have left all of you hanging- I'm sure a lot of you thought you'd never get another update and I am really, really sorry. I hate it when authors do this so I understand if you hate me with the fire of a thousand suns.

But review anyway.

Here is chapter 14 of Happily Ever After, which will be updated after this next month, because I am truly swamped! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Also, to Josephine Sawyer, if you are still reading this- I'm sorry I didn't send this to you but I thought everyone has waited long enough. However, I will send the next chapter to you if you are still up to beta-ing! I will completely understand if you aren't, though.

**Review Responses at Bottom! **

Also- MAJOR FLUFF WARNING. I really hope you don't drown in the sap, guys. This is definitely not one of my best chapters, but I hope it tides you over until the next update. mwa

Chapter 14-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as he shot up from a peaceful slumber. He jumped out of bed still in his boxers and ran towards the banging in the kitchen.

There was Ron, lying under a heap of pots and pans that were still clattering around the kitchen. Harry's heart was thundering in his chest as he calmed himself, rolling his eyes as a frying pan hit Ron on the head.

"Honestly, Ron, you should know not to Apparate straight onto the pot rack by now!" Harry pulled Ron out of the mess. He scowled.

"I didn't mean to land on the rack! I was going to Apparate over there! Why me?" Ron clutched his aching head. "Do a bloke a favour and get me an ice compress, eh?"

Harry accioed some clothes and an ice compress onto Ron's head.

"What are you doing here so early anyway, mate?" Harry asked as he pulled on a jumper and some track pants.

"Hermione told me to come over and see how you were after last night..." He trailed off evasively.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why, was something supposed to happen to me last night? Where'd you go anyway, me and Ginny looked for you. Lex left with that Italo chap and we couldn't find you anywhere."

Ron winced as the ice compress slid onto his neck. "I went home...the ball was bloody boring without Hermione, you know...anyway, what happened between you and Gin? I know you've realized that Hermione was playing Cupid and everything, so its all your bloody fault I had a horrible time last night."

Harry grinned and Ron noticed the light in Harry's eyes and the jaunty, carefree way he moved. He hadn't seen Harry this unguardedly happy since...since before Ginny left.

"Harry, mate, are you _glowing_?" Ron stared incredulously, "What in hell happened last night?"

Harry flushed and laughed.

Ron suddenly turned beet red.

"You don't mean...you and Ginny didn't...you know..." He stammered.

Harry's mouth dropped and he burst out laughing. "No, no, Ron, don't worry, I didn't shag your sister last night."

Ron paled and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I mean, I know you have but it still gives me the creeps. Ah! Change the subject, change the subject!"

Harry shook his head in exasperation and sat down across from Ron. "Ron, there's something I need to tell you..."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted in astonishment. She stared at Ginny, eyes as round as saucers. She had come over early in the morning as planned, to talk about the Ball, and Hermione had gotten the shock of her life.

"Let me get this straight. Last night, after an evening of glittering, candlelit tenderness and romance, long talks in sculpted gardens, etc, Harry asked you to _marry_ him?"

Ginny smiled giddily and nodded, too happy to speak.

Hermione fanned herself with her hand.

"I knew that my plan would work, but I didn't know this would happen! Gin, are you sure about this? I mean, a week ago you didn't want to date him, let alone marry him..."

"I know, I know Hermione, but...I don't know. He told me about the years I was away...he told me he still loved me. And I still love him. There isn't any point in our staying away from each other anymore. We're going to start again, and I feel...I feel so happy, Mione." She smiled helplessly, a little sadly for all the time she and Harry has lost, but still happy.

Hermione's eyes shone and she hugged Ginny happily.

"Well, at least now Harry will be my brother...and the kids will be so happy. Have you told them yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "We're going to tell them over lunch, and then we're going to tell Mum and Dad at dinner. You'll be there, right?"

Hermione grinned and stood up to put her plate in the sink.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Harry collapsed onto the sofa. It had been quite a feat to pound the fact that he and Ginny were engaged into Ron's head. At first he simply hadn't believed it. Then he'd gotten angry and threatened to pound Harry if he ever heard her.

Then Ron had just been confused.

He supposed it was justified. He and Ginny hadn't been on the best terms, only trading Jem and Rilla back and forth, at least in Ron's eyes.

Harry sighed, the giddy happiness making him feel more alive than in years. Finally, finally Ginny was going to be his, and he'd never let her go or leave her again.

Just then the object of his affections popped into the room.

Harry opened his eyes to look at the vision in front of him. There she was, her chocolate eyes dancing with mirth, her mouth quirked in a warm smile, her red hair like burning fire glinting in the sun...and she was his...

"Gin," He whispered.

He pulled her onto the couch, holding her as if she was the most precious thing on earth.

"Harry," Ginny breathed as she looking into his eyes. And all she saw was love.

Their lips met, a soft, tender, loving kiss, and then Harry deepened it to something more, a passionate promise.

Ginny pulled away and laughed, her skin still tinged with a blush. Harry thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Did you tell Hermione?" He asked, his arms still around her waist possessively.

Ginny nodded. "Ron came in a little later, and said you told him. He looked positively shocked. So did Hermione actually."

Harry tilted his head back.

"They probably couldn't believe you had agreed to marry an insensitive womanizer like Harry Potter."

"Well," Ginny said stoutly, "I love my insensitive womanizer. So there." She kissed his neck.

"I love you too Ginny...more than you'll ever know."

_A/N: I'm sure you really don't want to know the details of the intense snogging session that followed, so, moving on...dinner. _

* * *

Harry smoothed his hair down nervously, for the seven hundredth time. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and glanced in the mirror for the last time, nervous green eyes staring back at him.

He wasn't sure how the Weasleys were going to react to their engagement. Would they be happy? Enraged? Annoyed? Stunned? Confused?

They had told Jem and Rilla at lunch, and the twins had been overjoyed. They hadn't known exactly what was meant, but they knew that all four of them would be living together, and they would have both an indulgent father to spoil them and a loving mother to whip them into shape.

There was another reason Harry was nervous. He had been Ron's best friend for years, and felt like a part of the family. He knew the Weasleys thought of him as another son, too. But...by marrying Ginny, he would really be, in blood and law, a Weasley, a part of the family he had envied Ron for for so many years...and if they didn't accept him...

Harry shook his head, glancing at his watch. Ten to six. It was time to go. With one last deep breath and nervous pat, he Apparated to the Burrow.

"Hullo, Harry!" Fred called, "Oy, everyone, Harry's here."

Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. He hadn't felt so awkward with them since his first year at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, I've just heard an incredible thing! Did you know muggles have these things called _blight bulls_? A friend at the ministry had some and he showed it to me...they run on that elektrickity thing, and they make light! No candles, no was, just a little glass ball. Ah, muggles are brilliant, are they not?"

Harry smilingly corrected Mr. Weasley and they talked as Mrs. Weasley and Penelope set the table.

Soon Ginny arrived. Harry exchanged a look with her and she nodded, smiling slightly as the twins jumped on their father.

The entire clan sat down to dinner, twelve people talking and laughing and passing food. Harry usually loved these family dinners, but today he was oblivious, waiting for the right moment.

As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, Harry spoke up.

"Everyone," He said quietly, "I have an announcement I want to make...about Ginny and me."

Ginny stood next to him, her hand squeezing his reassuringly.

"Yesterday, I asked Ginny to marry me, and she accepted. We're engaged."

Harry let out a long sigh of relief. Then he noticed the dropped jaws and stunned faces.

Ginny growled in frustration.

"Come on, guys, is it really such a shock? Mum? Dad?"

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat weakly.

"Isn't this a bit...sudden, dear?"

Ginny sat down with a thud.

"Sudden? I've been in love with Harry for well over five years and had two children with him...and our getting engaged is sudden? Listen guys, I know that its a bit unexpected, but I love him! And he loves me! And I think its about time that we finally did what we were going to do if I hadn't ever left."

The jaws had snapped shut at Ginny's outburst, and now everyone was looking at Harry.

It was Fred and George who broke the silence.

"Well Harry," Fred began.

"And Gin-Gin," George added.

"All we can say is"

"We're planning the wedding!"

And the chaos broke out, as Bill and Charlie thumped Harry on the back, Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and hugged Ginny to her, and Ron and Hermione sat there smiling at it all.

"Listen mate," Bill hissed into Harry's ear when Ginny's attention was diverted, "You hurt her one more time and I will personally get a goblin to curse you for the rest of your life."

"And I'll get a dragon to rip you to shreds, bit by bit," Charlie added.

Harry smiled uncertainly until they laughed at him, poking fun at an Auror who was afraid of his brother-in-laws to be.

"Brother in laws can be a hell of a lot more dangerous than Dark wizards sometimes," thought Harry.

Suffice it to say that the rest of dinner was a joyous occasion as the family was finally all completely together. Harry and Ginny were finally getting married, and although everyone felt the air of completeness that finally filled the house, nobody said anything.

And so, Harry and Ginny and Rilla and Jem were finally on their way to happiness, after four long years of separation.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Push that button down there and tell me what you think! Mwa to all of my readers and reviewers!"

**Nightwing 509**- Thanks for the review!

**Ms. Realista**- I hope you haven't given up on the story! I hope you liked this last chapter. Thanks so much for your condolences, they mean a lot to me. I appreciate the sympathy a lot. Much love.

**Lourdes**- My favourite reviewer! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I know you must hate me...but I am so thankful for all of your input and support. Thanks so much! This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Tupz**- Thanks so much for the praise! I read your songfic a while ago and I have to say it was very well-written. Good work!

**Eat paper**- Hey! Nice to see you again! I really hope you're still reading this. Thanks so much for the review!

**Hawkseyesabre**- Thanks so much! Honestly, a tear come to my eye to know that people really love this story. I know this chapter isn't one of the best but I just wanted to post something to let you all know I'm still alive.

**Slytherinphoenix7**- Of course not! I wouldn't leave you just with that. There are still three or four chapters to go! Thanks so much for your praise and support, I hope you are still reading! Lots of love!

**David M. Potter**- Yay! Thanks so much! Keep reading!

**Harry gin**- Aww thanks so much. blushes I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long.

**Cherryblossom08**- Lol me too! And I will be writing a wedding so review and tell me how you think I should do it! Thank you so much for your support and condolences about my aunt.

**Lurid-eyes**- Hey there! Long time no see. Thanks so much! I'm sorry I took so long, and I hope you liked the chapter a little!

**GoldenWing**- No no no! Don't worry, there is more fluffy goodness to come. But not too fluffy, I hope. I think. Anyway, thanks!

**Craftygurl**- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.

**Silvercrystal77**- Thanks you so much! You have no idea how much your praise means to me. I hope you keep reading!

**AndromedaBlack**-**thelesserknown**- On your favs? Thanks! Omg, I love your review. It really motivated me to keep writing! mwa

**Carmel March**- Hey, I hope you haven't given up on me! Thanks so much for the review and for sticking with the story!

**Harrysmom**- But he is thrilled, he is! Its just a very toned down sort of thrilled, the kind of thrilled you can't show cause you feel it too much. Thank you so much for all of your support and condolences, it helped me a lot. Much love!

**Josephine Sawyer**- Thanks so much! You are the best beta in the world and I'm sure you know it! I can't tell you how much I love you! I hope you keep reading and want to keep beta-ing! I know this chapter is not too great but I will revise it if you so adive, oh-great-beta!

**Lily-Girl-Marauder**- I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for the review!

**ChaosEchoes**- Thanks fo the review! I know this isn't my best chapter, but stick with the story! mwa Much love.

**Amber**- Such praise blushes Thanks so much. I hope you liked this chapter a little bit! Thanks so much for your supportive review, I'm so sorry about your grandmother. You have been a tremendous help. Thanks again, much, much love.

**Mrs. Harry Potter12**- Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. tear I checked out your story a while ago, it was excellent! I'll review soon.

**Hufflepuffgirl88**- Thanks so much, and thanks for reviewing!

**Mugglenet27**- Thanks so much! You condolences mean a lot to me. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Trinity Valyntine**- Aww, thanks so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate your concern and support. Lots of love! Keep reading!

**Stargazerlois**- Thank you so much for your review, it helped me a lot. Keep reading, I'm really sorry for the long wait!

**Bianca**- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are reading and hope you haven't given up on the story!

**Hannah**- Thanks for your prayers, it means a lot to me. Thanks for the praise! I hope you liked this chapter, it is not my best but it is an update!

**Ya'ara**- I'm so sorry for the long wait, it was terrible of me. I hope you forgive me and keep reading! Thanks for the review.

**PinkytheSnowman**- Thank you so much for your review! Your support means a lot to me.

**The warriors son**- Thank you so much! Your review meant a lot to me. I'm sorry about your grandfather. I hope you will stay with this story!

**Lil Lillian**- Thank you so much, your review is great. It is so supportive and I wanted to thank you. I hope you aren't too angry with me!

**Me myself1**- Thank you so much for your understanding. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Pink Gecko**- Hi! I'll have you know that your review was the one that got me to start writing again, so its all thanks to you! Thank you so much, it really was a wake up call! This update is especially for YOU!


End file.
